Resistance
by FollowerofChrist834
Summary: CJ are in the 8th grade and are getting tired of hiding thier feelings, but are they brave enough to tell, or is there still some resistance? FINISHED Sequal comming soon
1. Default Chapter

By: Shayna   
  


"Cindy! You're going to miss the bus!" Rhonda hollered up the stairs.

"I'm coming," Cindy said brushing her straight golden blonde hair very slowly.'Ok, Cindy, just go up to Neutron and ask for a ride cause you missed the bus, its not that hard.' Cindy thought to herself.

"Cynthia Ann Vortex, if you miss that bus you better be planning on walking to school." Her mom called up the stairs.

"Mom, I'll be ok, it still fifteen minutes before the bus comes, alright?" 'Now, as for what to wear, I don't wanna wear my usual because, well I mean.... but if I wear anything else jimmy will be at least a little suspious.' Cindy eventually decided to wear the outfit that Jimmy's Nanobots had made for her.

"Cindy!"

"Coming Mom just had to pick out what to wear."

"Just wear what you normally do."

"I can't. Because today is... special,"

"How so?" Rhonda asked, her head peeking just inside the door?"

"It's... wear something special day.... at school."

"Uh-huh then how come I just saw that cute little Jimmy run to his lab in his regular clothes?

"Jimmy's already in his lab? Great!" Cindy said running downstairs at the speed of a bullet and grabbing a pop tart and her books and stuff. "Love ya mom! Bye!" she hollered quickly before shutting the door. She ran out of the house, just in time to see Jimmy getting ready to leave on his jetpack. "Hey Jimmy!" Cindy said in a friendly voice.

"Hello Vortex. Wait, did you just call me Jimmy? Sorry, good morning Cindy. And what is making you so nice on this gorgeous morning?" 'Next time, reverse that!'

"Well... um... see the thing is.... well," Cindy said drawing a heart, not on purpose, in the dirt with her shoe. "I kinda...need a ride to school."

"Well, um the bus will be here in 10 minutes."

"But I have to... make the morning announcements! So I have to arrive 5 minutes early."

"Really? I have morning announcements too! I'll go get my spare jet-pack."

"No! I mean, I couldn't possibly operate it alone, any of your transportation devises hold more than one person?"

"Well, my hovercraft is broken, my rocket has been banned from school, and so that leaves my roller car. It's kinda small, so it fits two pretty snuggly."

"I guess, beggars can't be choosers, right?" 'How perfect is this?'

"Ok, I should warn you though, it has a whole lot more G-forces then the world's freakiest roller coaster."

"Jimmy, Sweetheart, it can't be too scary for me!" Cindy said exclaiming. "Sounds fun!"

"Did you just call me sweetheart?" Jimmy asked not letting any emotion through his voice.

"It's an expression, it doesn't mean anything." 'I actually called him sweetheart, like without stuttering? Cool!' Did you think it meant anything?"

'Man, I just thought… maybe, nah, forget it!' "Me? No! I was just wondering. I mean… um, listen, when we get to school, I have to use the restroom, so meet me… I mean I will meet you. I me4an go ahead and get the announcements." 'Cool it; she just said 'sweetheart' meant nothing.'

"Ok." Cindy said.

"Ready? Go ahead and take a seat, and pull you restraint down. Um, being my guest, would you like my assistance?"

"I'm good. Having you help me would make it seem as if you were doing more than just giving me a lift, kind of as if you were escorting me or…"

"I understand. It would be a little weird, wouldn't it?" 'Hello, how blind is she? Has she never seen any of the hidden smiles, disappointment, the gestures, or resistance of the subject? Oh well, just as I thought, she'll never feel for me what I feel for her.'

'How is it possible that such a genius could be so dumb? I know he's seen the sly, coy, smiles, the mildly flirtatious behavior, and the disappointment in my voice. Oh well, it's pretty obvious he'll never feel for me what I feel for him.' " K, we going or what?"

"Yea, right…   now!" Jimmy pulled the lever and hit the 'school' button. Instantly Cindy knew what Jimmy meant, she felt as if not even her heart could beat because of the G-forces that were acting on her body. She did however manage to grab a hold of Jimmy's hand out of fear; then again the fact that they were approximately 2 cm away didn't help at all. 

'Oh, just great! How am I supposed to be able to explain that away? Wait… was that… did Jimmy just….


	2. A Few Suprises

'No way! H just squeezed my hand! Wither it was a, don't worry I'm scared too, or a, it's gonna be ok, it still helps!' Cindy thought to herself. She eased her grip, to scared to let go, to scared to hold on. He loosened his grip as well. 

The roller car started to slowly slow down, and the G-forces lightened up a bit. "You okay?" Cindy heard Jimmy's sweet soft voice whisper, the same voice that he used in her dreams. She could tell he was really concerned.

"I'm good, a little freaked out, and probably ugly, but fine."

"Jimmy bit his tongue, 'Do I dare?' He decided to go ahead. "Unfeasible." He muttered through his lips.   

"What?" Cindy said startled.

"I said that's impossible."

'What's that suppose to mean?' "How so?"

"I… mean you couldn't…." Jimmy took a deep breath, "couldn't possibly be more ugly than when you hopped into my transportation device." Jimmy finished, once again failing to say the truth. Hurt immediately registered on Cindy's face, but just as quickly disappeared. "Cindy! I didn't mean it like that!" Jimmy cried desperately as Cindy had started to run off, but not even she knew where to exactly.

 "Really? James Neutron, cause that really leaves little room for misinterpretation, sides, why do you care?" Cindy said pretty defensively, yet something in his voice made her want to believe him. 'Since when did I let him know his comments affected me?' "Why do you care?"

"I just, don't like my guest to be unhappy. And I meant your hair…. Doesn't look a bit different from when we left the house." 'Since when did I start apologizing for teasing Cindy?'

'Well he did sort of kind of apologize I guess; but why?' "Thanks, for apologizing, just next time, make it a real apology by saying sorry somewhere in it." Cindy said a little harshly for having an apology just been given to her. But at the same time she couldn't stop the smile, which she often kept hidden, from creeping across her lips.

"Will do, Miss Vortex." Jimmy said adding a bow in there for comical relief, anything to change the atmosphere. Not that he didn't like standing, nervously, contemplating the way he may tell Cindy of his feelings, no for he cherished it. It was more a fear of rejection, and these moods were the ones that made him want to fess up, which is where the fear of rejection came in, what if she didn't like him? "So, now I'm gonna go use the restroom and you are going to go get the announcements, right?"

"Going." Cindy said turning toward the office. Before reaching her destination she reached the principal, Mr. Sandlake. "Mr. Sandlake, may I ask you a favor?"

"Sure, what can I do for you Miss Vortex?" The tall, sturdy principal said sticking his firm hands into his pockets.

"Would it be ok if I did the morning announcements today?"

"I'd let you, but I'm afraid that Jimmy is already responsible for those this morning." The principal said turning back toward the teachers lounge.

Cindy ran to catch up to him, "Couldn't we both do them?" She asked out of breath, she wasn't about to admit to Jimmy that she had lied in order to be with him, 'no because that would mean admitting I liked him, which I'm not ready to do just yet.'

"Well…" The principal said once again stopping, he wasn't sure how they would do it, but he saw the pleading in Cindy's eyes. "I guess, here they are, if you see Jimmy give them to him as well."

Cindy jumped about twice her normal jump height into the air, than ran off toward the lockers, half way down the hall she turned around a hollered, "Thanks!"

"Your welcome" Mr. Sandlake said, but Cindy was to far away to hear.

When she got to her locker it was obvious Jimmy hadn't been by yet. She put her backpack into the locker, and then grabbed what she needed for 1-3 hour classes.  Closing her locker she swung around, just in time to hit Jimmy, who was heading to his locker across the hall, and knock all of her stuff and his to the floor. "Sorry," she said kneeling to the ground to pick up her stuff and eventually, to help Jimmy pick up his stuff. Before long they had everything all picked up, everything but two pieces of paper, which had fallen, face down about three feet from the collision. 

Just by glancing at it Jimmy immediately knew that one of them was his, and he knew what it was, but the problem was, which one? For both pieces fell facedown, and both looked like it had just been written, not a crinkle or tear was on either sheet. Jimmy and Cindy both reached down and grabbed a sheet, each praying and hopping for it to be their own.      


	3. Hallway Fun

Chapter Three

Hallway Fun

Jimmy picked up the copy farthest away from him, seeing as how Cindy was behind him at the time; they should be in that order… should. Jimmy scanned over the first paragraph, _hmmm, a lil different than I remember._ Jimmy thought. He read the rest of the paper; it wasn't till he had gotten to the bottom, that he realized that the reason it wasn't exactly as her remembered was it was not his. At the bottom of the page, written in writing clear as can be, and beautifully planned cursive, were the word, 'Love always, Cindy Vortex.' After about 30 seconds after finishing the letter, he realized what that meant; each of them had grabbed an almost exact replica of what they had written.

Cindy realized she had Jimmy's paper by the end of the first paragraph, but her curiosity got the best of her and she read the whole thing. _Amazing,_ Cindy thought. _This is almost word for word what I wrote; maybe it is mine after all._ That thought was erased from her head as soon as she saw the neatly and carefully planned penmanship of Jimmy's signature, only in the middle of the atom, where the round nucleus was usually found, Jimmy had drawn a heart shaped nucleus. _A sense of humor, and artistic, perfect, as usual,_ Cindy thought to herself, this time making sure her smile stayed in her head.

"I think this is yours." Jimmy said handing Cindy back her copy.

"And this would be yours? Cute, who'd you write it to?" 

"It's not really to anyone. Last week at church we were told to write a list of qualities we wanted our future spouse to have. I guess in the end mine turned out to be a letter written to that person, of course sticking to the purpose of the assignment and telling her what I liked about her. Who's yours written too?"

_He'd never believe it if I said Nick, would he, I mean there's a lot of clues in there as to who it's about, or to, but I can't just say I wrote it for him, that would be, well weird!_ "Well, like yours mine was written to someone special. It was suppose to be addressed to my first love, and he was supposed to be the only one to read it, but you kind of ruined that didn't you?" _Congratulations, first lie that you don't know whom it's written about or to, then blame him for messing everything up when you know he's exactly the only person you ever wanted to see the letter._ "Wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure, why not?"

"It's just that girl that you described in your letter, well, she sounds a lot like someone I know."

_So she knows, that's great, now I don't have to worry about actually having that talk. Wait, she sounds to cool, has to be a trick, or she could think it is talking about Libby, Brittany, Stacey, Dani, Shayna or Shelby. Nah, she's smarter than that, I mean honestly none of the descriptions describe anyone in her little pose but her._ "Really? Like who?" Jimmy said opening his locker.

_Should I say it? I could say it sounded like one of the girls in my group, but which one? Shayna, well Jimmy gets along great with her. Stacey, Dani and Libby all have brown eyes so I have no idea how those could 'sparkle like emeralds.' Shelby, has potential, but isn't almost as smart as Jimmy is. That leaves Brittany but she doesn't even talk to Jimmy… okay looks as if not even my girls can help me on this one. _"Well, I guess it sounds a little like me."

_So she has a tiny hint, should that mean anything? I mean, even if it is in the right train of thought? Or…could we play a lil game of hard to get, that's what we've been doing our whole lives anyways, right? At least I know I have been playing hard-to-get, cat and mouse, whatever you wanna call it, so let's use a lil mind play, could be fun. _"Well, I wouldn't say yours doesn't sound like me, cause it kinda does." 

Is he trying to play mind games or is he seriously trying to get somewhere?

"However, we both know neither of those notes were wrote with a single person in mind, and they especially weren't wrote for each other. Even though I have no clue how you could possibly write a note to a person you don't know with such vivid descriptions."

_Unquestionably he's using mind play. I can play that game too, haven't I done it my whole life? _"Well, James Neutron, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were purposely playing with my mind, but that is so not like you." 

"And if I was?" Jimmy said closing his locker.

_This could get fun! _"Well, that was no longer mind play right there, what you just said, could be considered flirting."

_Is to… kinda. Man she's good!_ "Cindy, do I look like someone who would flirt with you?"

_Man, back to the mind play, o well, I'm better than that anyways. _"Do I look like the kind of person that would want you to flirt with me?"

Oh, touché…wait, what if she's right? Am I trying to flirt with her? Nah, just a lil messing with her brain, that's all… or is it? "Vortex, if I didn't know better I'd say you were flirting with me."

Hey, I used that against him; he can't use the same line! "In your dreams Neutron!"

She has a point, am I dreaming? "More like nightmares!"

Cindy and Jimmy were almost to the principal's office and neither wanted to go in just yet, they still had five minutes. "Am I really that bad to ya?"

Oh no, she can't use the guilt trap! "Depends, what your definition of bad is?"

"Now, James, that was flirting and you know it!"

Caught guilty as charged, but I don't have to admit it. "As you say, in your dreams Vortex!"

"Neutron!  I would never dream of you flirting with me!" Specially not if I knew I had a chance in real life.

"Sure, whatever Vortex, whatever you say." I can't believe I'm having fun… and with Cindy, outside of my dreams… life is good.

"That all you can come up with?" Cindy said leaning the palm of her hand up against a wall by the office. Jimmy was trying hard not to laugh. "What?"

"Nothing." Jimmy, you really shouldn't…but it'd be so much fun! Ok let's do it!

    


	4. The Anouncements

Chapter Four-

"What is it?" Cindy persisted.

"Just you have something on your cheek."

"I do?" Cindy said doubtfully. Jimmy nodded his head and Cindy tried to wipe whatever was there off. In the process of coarse covering her face with purple paint. Jimmy stifled a laugh. "James, did I get it or not?"

"Yea, you got it." Jimmy said, suddenly feeling a slap of guilt hit him, had he taken it a little too far? "And, um nobody's allowed to call me James, unless… well I'm not saying the condition cause you would never qualify."

"Well, if you know, without a doubt I won't ever qualify, than what's the harm in telling me?" Cindy said, emphasizing the words know and ever.

"It's just, no one's allowed to call me James unless… unless they were like my girlfriend or something."

_Does it count if they want to be?_ "Great… so I'm gonna go make sure I got all of that stuff off.

"But… we have to check into the office."

"We already did, see I got the announcements, so I'll be right back, ok?"

""But, I don't wanna be here alone."

"That's a flat out lie, Jimmy, I bet you just wanna be alone with me."

_That too, _Jimmy thought. "No, but I'm really kind of scared."

"Jimmy, as far as you knew, this morning when you woke up, you were going to be doing the announcements alone. Meaning you'd be right here, right now, by yourself. Therefore, unless you can come up with a better excuse, admit you want to be with me, or follow me into the girls bathroom, I'm leaving you out here for a second." _Pretty clever, but perhaps you shouldn't have said the bathroom thing._

"OK, but before you go I think I should get to comment on the above statements. First of all, Sheen and Carl are supposed to come with me to keep me company, they called to cancel. Second of which, I told you I'm scared. Thirdly, I promise, whenever I realize I can't stand to be without you, if that time shall ever come, I'll tell you. And finally, if you didn't want me to be with you, why would you even bring up my following you into the girls' restroom?"

_Man, he's smart! But wait, that's what I like about him. _"Ok, my turn. Sheen is still sleeping, and Carl went to the petting zoo, so I'd like to know how either of them called to cancel. Also, if you really were scared, as I suspect your not, you would be scared even though I am here. Third, why haven't you told me, if you just promised me that? My last thought is, maybe… just maybe in a hypothetical way….  I wanted to be with you too."

_She wants to be with me? As in she likes to hang around me? No I know I must be dreaming! _"They… ok you win there. However, while I might not have such feelings of hatred as I have had toward you, I am not to the point as to where I can't stand not being around you." _At least I don't think I am there yet._ "And you know as well as I do I could get suspended for going in there!"

"Well, we have exactly 30 seconds till the bell let's everyone else into the school, so I'll be backing about 5 seconds, k?"

"I guess." 

"Neutron, that sounded a lot like a 'wish you didn't have to go.' Type of voice."

"No, it a 'I am really scared' type of voice." _Scared of losing the moment._

"I'll be back in a flash, not that I care that you're scared."

"Okay, waiting right here."

Cindy left for across the hall and looked into the mirror, after she saw her hand, she almost screamed, till she heard a voice, coming from the door to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry and it's been 7 seconds."

"Counting how long I've left you? And yet you say you can stand being without me?"

"I told you, I'm afraid. So, you aren't mad about the paint?"

"No, not really." Cindy said, just got to wash it off, be out when I'm done." She said, washing off the paint, and putting some leftover, still wet, paint on her lips. She then walked out.

"Cindy, I think you missed a spot."

"No I didn't. Come here, I think There's a bug on you." _Come on, it's just a lil fun, sides the paint's almost dry._

"Ok…" Jimmy said walking closer to her, just when he was a few inches away, she leaned over and kissed his cheek, while slapping his back for the 'insect.' 

"Got it! Now what was that about missing a spot?"

"On your lips."

"Oh, better go clean it off." _And he's none the wiser, but that was pretty mean. And I wonder if he knows I saw that smile afterwards?_

_I hope she didn't see that dumb smile! But did she just kiss me on purpose? _"Vortex, what was that about?" Jimmy asked once Cindy had come back from the girls' restroom.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, I just killed a bug on you, I had to lean over because it flew to the other side of your back. _So apparently I wasn't that discrete but, oh well, it's over now. _"Okay, so we are going to do the every other announcement thing?"

"Sure. Come on; let's get over to the intercom. Are we both leading the pledge?"

"I guess, I mean, we should seeing as the pledge is done by the whole school anyway. Hey, Jimmy, I have a crazy idea, let's emphasize the under God, they can't do nothing. Also, we're giving the announcements, after the pledge, lets give everyone a moment of silence."

"I like it, but we could get into some serious trouble. Unless… wait, grab a computer, get on history.com." 

"Why?" 

"There's a link called Today In History, it should have some tragic thing that happened, we can have a surprise memorial for that."

"Ok." Cindy said logging into a computer. She looked through the site… "Hmmm…."

"What?"

"The only thing I can find says its National Christian Appreciation Day. We could use that, know any good prayer type songs?"

"I like it! And um… Heart of Worship, or Breathe?"

"Those are like my two favorites! Um… how about Heart of Worship? Can you download it, I don't know how to."

"Sure, let me on. Cin, did we ever have a See You At the Pole?"

"I don't think so, but Jim, we can't possibly call a day off of school for a See You At The Pole day, I mean get real!"

"Why not?" Jimmy asked finishing the download.

"How about Principal Sandlake, that a good reason?"

"God will provide, if it be His will." Just then the office phone rang.

"Should I get it?"

"Why not?"

"Hello, Lindbergh Jr. High, Cindy speaking, how may I help you?" _Ok, so that could have been better._

"Cindy Vortex, what are you doing answering the phone? Never mind, tell the office that I have called in sick, I just got a phone call saying my daughter is terribly sick, I have to go to the hospital to see what's up. That means Vice-Principal Blockwest is in charge for the day, and can I ask a big favor?" Principal Sandlake said, with a very worried tone.

"Sure, anything Mr. Sandlake."

"Can you and Jimmy stay in the office, help Blockwest out a little. You know like an assistant?"

"Sure, sounds fun?"

"Great, you don't have to make up any work, k?"

"Sure, God Bless Mr. Sandlake, and I'll pray for your daughter."

"Cindy, now don't be getting all religious on me, you're a good student."

"Its not being religious Principal Sandlake, it's …"

"I don't need a sermon, I'm well aware of your being a Christian, and… I appreciate the prayers. Good bye, and thank you"

Cindy hung up the phone. "If that isn't a sign I don't know what is, let's do it!" At that moment Blockwest walked into the room.

"Good morning, Cindy, Jimmy, what brings you both to school so early?"

"We have announcements today. And by the way, Principal Sandlake called in sick because his daughter is terribly ill, he asked us to hold a prayer service for him." Cindy informed the Vise Principal.

"Really? Cause that doesn't sound like him, not that I wouldn't enjoy a day where school was allowed in this school, it's just he's so anti-prayer and stuff, must be serious. Go ahead and tell the kids to meet in the gymnasium after announcements, if it's what Sandlake wanted." Blockwest said, excitedly. Blockwest was one of the most known people at the church Jimmy and Cindy attended. He was the Pastor's kid, one of the many youth leaders, and a frequent member of the church's prayer group.

"Whatever you say. How much longer?"

"About five minutes, go ahead and look over your announcement sheets."

Cindy and Jimmy exchanged smiles of complete happiness, this was actually going to work, and they had nothing to do with it, God did.   They ran through the list of announcements, then Cindy and Jimmy, with permission from Blockwest, hopped back into Jimmy's roller car, and zoomed to their houses to grab a few CD's. By the time they got back, it was just about show time.

"You kids ready?" Blockwest asked, directing them towards the intercom.

"Yup!" Jimmy said.

"Let's do it!" Cindy pressed the button that connected them to the speakers in every classroom in the school."

"Good morning Lindbergh Jr. High, This is Jimmy…"

"And Cindy with your morning announcements." Cindy finished.

"Congratulations, to Audrey Kamptback for getting first place in this years national spelling bee." Jimmy said, a little flatly, he was too excited about what they were about to do.

"World Culture meets this Friday after school from 4-5 in the cafeteria."

"That's all for today, now time for the Pledge of Allegiance, please stand and recite it with us." Jimmy instructed.

Cindy joined Jimmy in the intercom. "I pledge allegiance to the flag of the United States of America, and to the republic, for which it stands, one nation, under God indivisible with liberty, and justice for all." Cindy and Jimmy recited perfectly, with extra emphasis on the word God.

"Lastly, principal Sandlake had to call in sick because his daughter is awfully ill, he has asked that we hold a special prayer service for her. So, after announcements, put all your items in your locker and head to the gymnasium, there will be no classes today. If you do not believe in praying we ask that you just sit and quietly think about your principal or make him a card. Also today is Christian Appreciation Day, so don't make fun of those who are praying, and don't be afraid to do so either. You are now dismissed." Jimmy instructed carefully.

"Ok, so let's go lead this prayer service we started, right?"

"After you? I have to put the CD's in"

    


	5. Hungry For God

"K." Cindy headed toward the gymnasium, overhearing the teens talk about how lucky they were to have a day off of class work, she also heard a few of the church goers asking each other how Principal Sandlake, who had said no to starting up Club 121, would allow a day of prayer. _Perfect._ When Cindy arrived at the gymnasium already about 100 of the 1000 students were seated around the flagpole, which Cindy assumed Vice Principal Blockwest had brought in. Most of them were huddled in groups of 5-7 praying aloud, mainly for the principle and for how lucky they were to get a day off. 

No later than one minute later Cindy heard Hungry playing in the background over the intercom, pretty clearly too.  It was quiet at first, but then Jimmy apparently turned it up to a medium volume. Soon after Hungry started Jimmy rushed into the gymnasium, and another 100-150 teens came in and either bowed down, or stood heads down. Once Cindy saw Jimmy she raced over to him and gave him a kiss, "can you believe it?"

"The number of kids participating or your kissing me?" Jimmy said; Cindy blushed. "Well, the answer no matter what the question was is no. Let's go find our group." It wasn't very hard a task to complete, while most of the kids paired off, or in small groups, Jimmy and Cindy's group was a total of about eleven kids. Stacey, Dani, Shayna, Shelby, Libby, Sheen, Car, Brittany, and their newest member Heather were already in a rather large circle, hand in hand. Cindy and Jimmy squeezed in, side-by-side, in between Shayna and Dani.  They all made room and went around the circle praying; and listening to the song in the background.

Hungry I come to you 

For I know you satisfy 

I am empty 

But I know your love does not run dry 

And I wait 

And I wait 

So I wait for you 

So I wait for you 

Chorus 

I'm falling on my knees 

Offering all of me 

Jesus, You're all this heart is living for 

Broken I run to you 

For Your arms are open wide 

I am weary but I know your touch restores my life 

So I'll wait for you 

So I'll wait for you 

I'm falling on my knees 

Offering all of me 

Jesus, You're all this heart is living for 

Oh, I'm falling on my knees 

Offering all of me 

Jesus, You're all this heart is living for 

And I wait for you

And I wait for you

And I wait for you

And I wait

I'm falling on my knees 

Offering all of me 

Jesus, You're all this heart is living for 

Oh, I'm falling on my knees 

Offering all of me 

Jesus, You're all this heart is living for 

Hungry I come to you,

For I know you satisfy

 After about an hour of prayer request after prayer request after praise after praise, and about 10 times around the circle, Vice Principal got on the microphone and read, or more or less recited 1 Chronicles 7:14

"'For if my people, who are called by my name, will humble themselves and pray, and seek my face and turn from their wicked ways, I will hear from heaven, forgive their sins, and heal their land.'" Nothing more was said, nothing more needed to be said. Everyone went back to his or her prayer groups; most were sitting down so they just turned their heads.  Again everyone went back to praying, but not for long. 

About ten minutes, Cindy guessed, but who knew, time was non-existent as far as she, or most of the student body was concerned; somewhere on the opposite side of the gymnasium started singing Spoken For, it quickly caught on and those who didn't know it only sung the chorus, while everyone else sang the verses. It was somewhere in the first verse when it reached Cindy's ears. She joined in singing it.
    
    "' I am finally free
    
    My heart is spoken for
    
    Oh and I praise you
    
    Oh and I worship you...
    
    CHORUS:
    
    Covered by your love divine
    
    Child of the risen Lord
    
    To hear you say "This one's mine"
    
    My heart is spoken for
    
    Now I have a peace
    
    I've never known before
    
    I find myself complete
    
    My heart is spoken for
    
    Oh and I praise you
    
    Oh and I worship you...
    
    CHORUS:
    
    Covered by your love divine
    
    Child of the risen Lord
    
    To hear you say "This one's mine"
    
    My heart is spoken for
    
    CHORUS:
    
    Covered by your love divine
    
    Child of the risen Lord
    
    To hear you say "This one's mine"
    
    My heart is spoken for
    
    2X
    
    Take this world from me

Don't need it anymore...

The whole school sang the chorus an additional ten to twenty times and then stopped, went back to praying, and began to sing Breathe. Cindy and the rest of her group stood up and sang with the rest.

This is the air I breathe

This is the air I breathe

Your holy presence

Living in me

This is my daily bread,

This is my daily bread,

Your very word

Spoken to me

And I…. I'm desperate for you

And I…. I'm lost without you

Again, as with Spoken For the school repeated the chorus about 15-20 times, if not more. Cindy saw something move out of the corner of her eye and stood on her tiptoes to see what it was.  What she saw surprised her, a group of about ten kids were crowded around Blockwest and a additional 10-15 standing on the side trying to get to the vise-principal. Cindy nudged Jimmy, who nudged Shayna while Cindy nudged Dani who nudged Stacey and the five of them left the group to go help Blockwest.

"Hey, need any help?"

"Actually, that would be very much appreciated, can you get that group behind me, take them to the far corner, tell me if you need any help at all, ok?"

"We got it!" Cindy said, "If Shayna or Dani can't answer a question, we are really in trouble." Cindy joked. Since they had moved to Retroville two years ago it had been the group joke that if you had a question relating to God, you go ask Dani or Shayna, they both seemed to be biblical experts to the rest of the group from day one. And since becoming friends with each other, and Stacey they had sharpened each other's faith even more. Shayna's little sister, Shelby, was pretty good, and getting better, but being a year younger than the rest usually looked to one of the older kids for encouragement and knowledge. 

"Ok then, they're all yours." Blockwest went back to his little group and the five teens walked away towards the far corner, followed by the other group, anxious to question the teens, and see what they were getting at.


	6. Revival in the School

Once they had gotten in the corner, or as close as they could all fit into the corner, Shayna and Dani left, with the combinations to Stacey's, Jimmy's, and Cindy's lockers, to go get their Bibles out of their lockers.  On the way they talked about how awesome this day was going and how what God did never ceased to amaze them. It did not take more than two minutes for them to go to three lockers and be back in the gymnasium. 

"Ok, so there are enough of us, to each take two or three. So you all divide your selves among the five of us.  The kids split up, Shayna and Dani each had three, while Jimmy and Cindy and Stacey each go two.

"Ok, so what do you want to know?" Shayna said once they had gotten into their groups."

"The Spoken For song. It mentions a risen Lord, and also says 'to hear you say this one's mine, my heart is spoken for.' Well, how do we know that Jesus was really raised from the dead, or if there's even a God out there? And, even if that's proven, how can you know God's accepted you as his child?"

"Well, there is scientific proof as to the resurrection. For example, no archeologists have ever found a single bone that belonged to Jesus. And by saying you've never seen God so there is no God, well, either you haven't seen the gymnasium around us, or you're saying that there is no such thing as a brain, or any other internal organ, that there are no bacteria, that there aren't other galaxies. If anyone in this gymnasium has seen an internal organ, or any of the above, well they are one of very few. For the rest of us it takes faith. If someone walked in here, right now and said any of the above didn't exist, you'd think they were crazy! How much different is it to say that there is no God, just because you haven't seen it, by no means says it doesn't exist."

"As for your second question God said he'd accept us, all we have to do is admit that we can't save ourselves, and give up our live. Actually, I had a hard time with that one for a while, and then one day, after a Bible study I asked God, 'how do I know?' anyways, the next day at church they talked about the rapture, and all I could think was, how awesome would it be to be taken in the twinkling of a eye. There was no question; the pastor asked if we knew that in case the rapture happened tomorrow, would we be taken. There was not a doubt in my head, I just knew. God just gives you an assurance, that you just can't ignore."

Dani had joined Shayna's group when Stacey had to borrow her Bible. "I got a question." One of Dani's 'students' said. "I'm a cheerleader, I have a boyfriend, my parents are together, and I can't think of a single thing that's bad in my life. So why would I need God to take over and make me happy, I already am?"

"How long have you and your boyfriend been going out?"

"About 1½ years."

"If he was to die, how would you feel?"

"Horrible, I couldn't go on… I mean, how do you think I'd feel?"

"Well, while God doesn't say that if we open our hearts he will make everything perfect for us, he does say he'll provide a way out of our troubles. In other words, your boyfriend, if he were to die, you'd be devastated, but with God involved, his love would not give you happiness, for it was still your boyfriend that died, but God would give you a joy, that would allow you to move on. Not that you won't be sad, you will, but God's joy provides a harbor for your fears, and weaknesses, to where, no matter what happens you are drawn closer to Him in some way, shape or form. There's really no way to explain it besides saying that Happiness is a feeling and can come and go, while God's joy is not, and stays with you no matter if you're happy or sad, it's always there." 

"Ok, so why do I need Go, I mean like I said, I'm not a Christian, and my life's picture perfect." 

"Ok, well, what do you think will happen if you died tonight?"

"I'd be dead?"

The five other teens snickered. "Ok, what about after you die, in your opinion, is this life all there is, what happens to you after you die."

"Well, I suppose there's like an afterlife. I mean it does seem a little pointless if it was just this life and that's it."

"Ok, so knowing there's an afterlife, then do you believe there is a God?"

"I guess." The girl said shifting nervously on the floor. "It would be kinda hard for anything to be in existence if there wasn't some sort of God out there."

"So, what's holding you back?"

"I guess the whole thing about you have to admit that you could never be good enough. I mean, I get it, I just thought I was a pretty good kid, and that would ride me through.  And by saying I need God, it's rejecting all I've been taught, all I know. It also is admitting I've sinned, which is bad."

"Let's say that you saw your friend, at the mall, cheating on her boyfriend.  You know she did it, but she says she didn't, or at least doesn't admit to it. Is she still guilty?"

"Well, yea, I saw her do it!"

"Zactly! See, God sees you all the time, so he knows that you've sinned, meaning that denying it does no good. You are guilty rather you admit it or not.  And it's not rejecting everything you've been taught; it's correcting the wrongs you've been taught. Yes your life will change, but it will be for the better. And yes, your friends may reject you, but you'll make better friends. "

"I guess… ok, I wanna do it!"

"Anyone else?" Dani asked. About three of the six raised their hands. "Okay, if you just raised your hand, or just want to as of now, repeat after me, k?" The three nodded.  "Father, I know I am a sinner. I believe you sent your son Jesus to die on the cross for me; and that you raised him from the dead three days later. So, Father, right now I invite you into my heart, to be the Lord and Savior of my life. In Jesus' name, Amen."

The three repeated after Dani and then looked up. It was not long before all three girls, strangers before today, were all in a bear hug, with Shayna and Dani. Shayna and Dani took the three new believers over to Blockwest.   She introduced the kids as Amy, Ashley, and Andrea. 

Blockwest gave the kids info as to when his church youth met, and directions, and a registration form for the upcoming retreat. Not long after Cindy, Stacey and Jimmy came over with another three new believers: Sara, Jason, and Alex

    

    


	7. Back Home

Chapter Seven

Meanwhile, back with the remainder of the group, Breathe had ended and Libby was gonna tell Cindy that she had finally accepted Christ into her life a couple minutes ago, but when she turned to talk to her she wasn't there. In fact, most of the group had disappeared.  "Anybody seen Cindy, Jimmy, Shayna, Stacey or Dani?" She asked.

"Nope." Sheen said. "But I think we should join the rest of the school, don't you?" 

Libby looked around, someone, had started breaking up the small groups and most of the school, besides those who refused to participate, or those whom were in any of the question and answer groups, had joined hands to form a very, very, huge circle. She, and the others scooted back to the gap in the circle, Facing away from the overhead, which had been placed in the center by the flag, and was showing the lyrics to whatever song they were singing at the time. Libby and the others joined in singing 'Jesus'.

"Jesus, Jesus

Holy and anointed one,

Jesus.

Jesus, Jesus,

Risen and exalted one;

Jesus

Your name is like honey on my lips,

Your Spirit's like water to my soul,

Your word is a lamp unto my feet.

Jesus, I love you; 

I love you.

Jesus, Jesus…."

They sang Jesus about three times through and then continued singing countless praise and worship songs. Around 10:30 Blockwest let his group take a break and he announced that the cafeteria was now opened and that students were free to go as they pleased. Instantly, the hundred or so kids who were chatting or making cards on the side ran to get to the cafeteria, while the others kept singing, or whatever they were doing. However, eventually by 1:00 the whole school had at least gotten their food from the cafeteria, the 300 students that got there in time got to sit in the cafeteria, discussing the events of the day, and other stuff. While those who got there too late sat in the bleachers, and ate, while talking, singing, and/or listening. 

Several Bibles, either from kid's lockers, or the few extra Blockwest kept in his office, were brought into the gymnasium, and were shared throughout the school. Since Sandlake had became principal, way before Cindy or Jimmy attended the Jr. High, Bibles, and anything that had to do with religion had been banned. And while the kids knew that the very idea was un-constitutional; no one ever said, or did anything to change it. And because Bibles had been banned, there were very few to go around.  So those who were lucky enough to have a Bible read favorite stories or verses, or quizzed each other, while the rest listened.

By about two o clock the kids had ate lunch and went back to little prayer groups, but most of them read from on of the gospels or Romans or Ephesians instead of praying. Popcorn reading was very popular and others had one elected reader. Again, before the kids knew what happened Vice Principal Blockwest came on the microphone saying they were dismissed to go to their lockers to get their stuff and load busses. 

Everyone hugged those closest to them, and Sara, Jason, Alex, Amy, Ashley, and Andrea, all planned a get together with Jimmy and Cindy's group for that weekend before church. They decided that Dani's house would be the best place to have it at. She no longer lived with the Dean's since finding out that Jimmy was really her brother, and due to recent sibling rivalry had the whole downstairs to her and her friends.  "I hope Andy's feeling good enough to come, he has a little cold right now." Dani said. 

"Me too." Jimmy said. _Way too many girls for me! At least Jason seems to have joined the group._

"I thought you were sick of Andy hanging around?"

"Yea, but he is an older guy, and your friend. Plus, a positive older influence is good for me."

"Ok, Jim, we all know your views, what's up?" Shayna asked.

"Nothing, really."

"Whatever." Stacey said fully believing him.

"So, you guys attending church this Wednesday?" Dani asked the 'new' kids.

"Planning on it." Andrea spoke up for her and her twin-sister Amy. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, look forward to seeing you there! But we," Dani said eyeing her group, "have to catch the bus, that is unless you want Shay driving us home."

At that comment the whole group stampeded to the bus. Shayna had jus gotten her drivers license and hadn't exactly figured out how to put the brakes on smoothly yet. Other tan that she was a pretty good driver, but the brake thing was enough to make anyone want to ride the bus. And., being the oldest of the group, she was the only one with her drivers license. "Relax, the car is at home, but if you need a lift to church on Wednesday…"

"Sis, stop while you're ahead." Shelby said.

 "Actually, I kinda do need a ride." Heather said.

"You are seriously desperate enough that you are resorting to asking Shay to drive ya?" Cindy asked. 

"Well, mom's out of town, and I'm not using one of Jimmy's inventions again!"

"Hey, his inventions work!" Cindy said without thinking.

"Oh, I knew you liked him!" Stacey said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Stace, it's ok, calm down." Dani said, calming her friend. "You really like him! I knew it!" Dani said jumping twice as high and twice as much squeal in her voice. Seeing Dani get all excited again started jumping up and down squealing with Dani.

"Girls! Stacey, Dani, you can calm down now because I do not like Jimmy, ok?" Cindy practically yelled.

Instantly both teens stopped jumping and screaming and looked at the floor. "Oh man!" Dani said.

"And yes, I'll give you a ride to church Heather." Shayna said. "Now come on, let's go catch that bus." 

All fifteen kids ran to the bus., getting there just one millisecond  before the bus was going to pull away. Climbing on the bus the fifteen of them filled what was a spacious bus to almost filled to capacity. Jimmy and Cindy ended up sitting together. 

"So, what was that kiss about?"

"Excited I guess, for all the kids that participated. What was the smile about?"

_Busted._ "The kids."

_Does he really think I buy that? _"Well, um it's our stop."

"Right, after you." Jimmy said. Cindy slid out in front of him, and Dani and Stacey excited the bus as well. 

"And Jimmy, your roller car's pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"Just don't expect me to be nice to you tomorrow."

"Me neither!"

"Neutron, you couldn't be mean if you tried!"

"Could too! And I'd watch out Vortex." _Ok, so you got the threat, problem! You don't have a plan._   

"Whatever Neutron, you so don't scare me!"

"Later Vortex."

"Much!"

"Jimmy, why do you treat her like that?" Dani asked. "You are not helping yourself any, I mean I know you like her, and yet you wonder why she hates, or at least appears to hate you."

"Ain't like I have a chance."

"Don't say that, you always have a chance, just start acting like the eighth grader you are and not the fifth grader you used to be. Like Stacey, she thought she'd never make it over here to America, but here she is!"

"Yea, like me!"

"Ok, so not exactly like her, but take it from your older sis, there is hope!"_ A lot more then you'd ever think._

"Well, thanks, now I know I have a tiny chance, that helps a lil… I guess."

"Anytime Bro! Come on Stace; let's go see if Mom needs help setting the table, it is our day after all."

"Coming." Stacey said running inside. "Why can't we tell him?"

"Because, Cindy's sworn us to secrecy, and he should find out on his own, or take the chance of asking her not knowing what will happen."

"But both of their lives are… pathetic! If there's a day I don't hear one of them complain, it's a miracle."

"I know, but still, it's their lives, not ours. Sides, you just keep helping Cindy, and they'll crack eventually."

"Okay." Stacey said. "Hey, Mom, need help with the table?"

"That would be very helpful! Thank you girls. How was school?"

"Awesome!" Dani said

"Really? I don't think I've ever heard that come out of any of your mouths."

"Well today, Principal Sandlake's daughter was terribly ill so he had to call in sick. And Jeremy took over and we had a whole day of prayer and worship! It was so cool!"

"Jeremy? Oh, you mean Mr. Blockwest! What will Sandlake do when he gets back?" Judy asked removing a tray of brownies from the oven.

"Well, we're hoping that no one says anything. Are those Hershey Deluxe Chocolate Brownies?" Dani asked sniffing the air.

"The ones with triple the real Hershey's chocolate then any other brownies? I love those!" Stacey exclaimed getting all hyper at the thought of the fluffy, rich chocolate going down her throat. 

 "That's them, but these are for desert."

"Mom, can Shayna come over tonight? We're working on something. And you might want to save a few of those brownies, she'll kill all of us if you don't."

"Yes, and Dani, sweetheart, saving Hershey Deluxe Chocolate Brownies for Shayna is a given. Actually, tell me when she's coming and I'll cook you three up a special batch."

"Thanks, you're the best!" Dani said giving Judy a huge hug and leaving the room for downstairs. 

"Are you sure this will work?" Stacey said changing her regular old white socks to her funky toe socks. 

"If Shayna can pull it off it should."


	8. Movie Night

"I mean aren't they a little smarter then us, and this has to be the oldest trick in the book!"

"Its in a book? Great! So maybe it won't work!" Dani said falling back onto her full sized bed.

"Relax! It's just a saying! However, it is old enough they've probably heard of it!

"Yes, I know it's old, but they're so lost I don't think they'll notice it was a set up."

"It's not like you're trying something new, I mean how old is this trick really?"

"But that's just it! It's so obvious they won't think of it! I mean, they'll think about it, then decide that the reason it's happening couldn't possibly be what they think because they know that we know they are smarter than that and that is why it will work!"

"Right, how about I just leave the figuring stuff out to you cause that totally lost me!" 

"Sounds good, but we're doing it tonight so here's all you need to know. Tonight, when I say let's go get a Purple Flurp, and I need 3 people, don't volunteer Cindy or Jimmy. Also, if I make up a lame reason for us being gone so long, don't say that I'm lying, k?"

"Got it!"

"Really? You mean you paid attention?"

"No, I said I got the little fuzzy that was floating around."

"K, just, whatever I say agree on, ok, and don't ask Jimmy or Cindy to do anything."

"K, I got it now!"

"Good."

"Dani, Stacey, Shayna's on the phone!" Judy hollered from the living room.

"Got it!" Stacey yelled grabbing the fuzzy purple phone that matched their bedroom, and doing a somersault onto the bed. "Hey Shay!"

"Hey Stace, how ya doing?"

"Good, I have to not tell or ask Jimmy and Cindy to d anything!"

"Cool, is Dani there?"

"Yup! Here she is."

"Dani, how much sugar has Stace had?"

"Only a few Hershey Deluxe Chocolate Brownies she talked mom out of."

"HERSHEY DELUXE CHOCOLATE BROWNIES? You did save some for me, right?"

"Don't worry, Mom's gonna cook a fresh batch for us when you come over, you are coming over, right?

"Yep, we gonna do it tonight?"

"That's the plan."

"How you planning on getting them to in the same room?"

"You kidding me, PULEZE it's as easy as Jet Fusion." 

"You are a genius!"

"I know… wait no that's Jimmy."

"Ok, but you're really smart!"

"Thanks, I gotta go, be over round 7 k? And don't forget to rent the newest Jet Fusion DVD, Silver Eye."

"Silver Eye, got it! Be over then!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!" Dani hung up the phone. 

"Shay says you have to lay off the sugar a little."

"Why?"

"Cause you're to hyper. But who cares, she can be even crazier, member when we spent the night and she drank 10 cans of Purple Flurp to stay awake?"

"And we were just going on our own energy?" Stacey said flopping onto her bed, which was scooted, up to be next to Dani's.

"I remember, she was so hyper Dad had to pull her head out of the ceiling above us!" The two girls looked above them. The ceiling had been glued and nailed back in place, but you had to look really closely to see the very thin line where Judy had to cut through the cling to get Shayna's head out. Thinking about that night sent Dani and Stacey into a fit of laughter,

"I didn't think she'd ever come back." Stacey said once she had calmed down enough to catch her breath. "She was so afraid of Judy yelling at her for like a whole three months she wouldn't even come to the driveway!"

"Yea, but she couldn't stand not being around us for long. I mean if it weren't God's plan none of us would have met, much less moved to this small lil town of Retroville."

"Yea, and she finally ran into the house about three months later and…"

_"Ok, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. I had way too much pop!"_

_"Shayna, what are you talking about?" Judy asked._

_"The hole in the ceiling, I was gonna pay to fix it, but I never got here and…"_

_"What hole? Oh… That one… it was fixed a while go, really it wasn't that big of a deal."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, in fact, Dani, Stacey, Shayna's here. Why don't you show her downstairs?"_

_"Shayna??? I thought you would never be back!" Dani exclaimed._

_"Come on!" Stacey said dragging Shayna behind her_

_"Wow! Where's the hole?"_

_"Right there." Dani said pointing to a barely visible line._

"She was so shocked that Judy fixed it up like she did."

"Yeah… Hey let's see if Andy can come over tonight and watch A Trip To Remember."

"I'm sure that's at the top of is must see list!" Stacey said laughing once again.

"It is if I want to see it!"

"Doesn't he like even Days After better?"

"Yeah! We'll watch that instead! So you invited Cindy over tonight, right?"

"Yup, and you told Jimmy you got a hold of Silver eye, right?"

"Yup! So how long until Shayna and them come over?" Stacey asked.

"About ten to twenty minutes. Everything all ready?"

"DVD's all we need!" Stacey confirmed.

"Cool!" Dani said, for once there seemed to be no setbacks. "Hey, you mind doing my hair for me?"

""For Andy???" Stacey said teasingly.

"Stop it! I just want my hair up!" Dani said play-pushing Stacey. "Besides, how many times have we gone over this?"

"I know, I know.  Has Ms. Perfect Planer called him to invite him over?" Stacey asked twirling Dani's hair around in a ponytail.

"NO! I totally forgot!" Dani said lunging for the phone. "OW!" She cried not a millisecond later.

"Sorry, but when I kinda have your hair in my hands; you really can't just jump without it hurting!" Stacey said shaking her head. "Didn't you learn that last week?"

Dani giggled nervously, "yea, but this time it was because of Andy and my stupidness."

"You're not stupid, and last week it was because Mom said Andy was on the phone and your forgetfulness too."

"Oh, right…" Dani said dialing Andy's number. "Hello…. Hey Andy, feel like coming over to watch Seven Days After with Hershey's Deluxe Chocolate Brownies? Great! See ya soon!" Dani said, and being over excited jumped to put the phone back up, again pulling her hair.

 "Dani, I just don't think you'll ever learn!" Stacey said, again shaking her head.

"Well… are you done yet?"

"Almost, unless you want it in a regular old ponytail."

"You know how I want it."

"Ok then, give me about…  one minute without you moving your head, and I'll be done." Stacey said grabbing the pieces of hair that kept falling every time Dani moved.

"I'll try," Dani said, determined she wasn't going to move.

"I know you try, you always try, but I don't think you'll actually ever do it." Stacey said. Dani tried to act mad and pouted, "See, what'd I tell ya? Try to imagine Cindy and Jim going out."

That always did it; if one of the older kids in the group was having troubles concentrating, or feeling down the others would always suggest that they imagine Cindy and Jimmy going out. All of them thought they made a cute couple, and most of them thought they'd eventually crack. However, only Shayna, Dani, Stacey, Shelby, and Andy knew that day was today.

""Got it!" Stacey stated triumphantly about thirty seconds later. "Here, make sure it's 'perfection." Stacey said handing Dani their little handheld mirror, which neither could really see anything in, but for some reason they made a point to ALWAYS look into it.

Dani touch-checked her hair briefly, and then replied, "prefect, as usual." Dani hopped up on to the bed and started painting her toenails.

"Why on earth do you paint your toenails, then put on socks on and no one sees them anyway?" Stacey asked.

"I'm bored. Besides, it's on the inside not the outside that matters!"

"Right." Stacey said scratching her head. "So… like this whole idea, it's perfect for you and Andy and Cindy and Jimmy, but what about me and Shayna?"

"Well, technically me and Andy are just best friends… and technically Cindy and Jimmy are still the worst of enemies, so I don't see how that's weird for you and Shayna at all."

"No technicalities, PLEASE!!!!!!" Stacey screamed squirming in her bed as if someone had tickled her rather than said 'technically.'

"Stace, what on earth are you doing?" Came a voice from the stairwell. Stacey jumped and scrambled for her pillow, in the process completely destroying her bed. "What'd I do now? And here's the movie," Shayna said waving a DVD case above her head somewhere near mid-staircase.

"Stace, its just Shay." Dani said rolling her eyes.

"I knew that." Stacey said totally unconvincingly.

"Just Shay??? I'm sick for a week and all I get is 'its just Shay!'" Came a familiar voice from behind Shayna.

"ANDY!" Dani said excitedly, and jumping at the sound of his voice. She ran off the bed to meet him just at the bottom of the stairs and give him s hug. And, in the process knocking the fingernail polish onto the floor, but somehow not spilling it all over the place.

"Wow! I should be sick more often! First its 'only Shay' the next minute I'm hugged so hard I can barely breathe." At that comment Shayna and Stacey giggled and Dani blushed.

"Ok, so I'd hat to break up this lil Dani and Andy love fest, but where is that movie?" Cindy said strolling down the stairs. "Jet is SO cool… not to mention WAY cuter than Nick!"

"Cin, is that saying much in your eyes? I'd say he looks like Jimmy… don't you think so?" Stacey asked. "And Shayna has it."

"Ok, ok, I'm here sis, ya got the…. What is SHE doing here?" Jimmy said pointing at Cindy and mustering as much pure hate in his voice as he could."

"I believe the question is, what is HE doing here?" Cindy said, adding just a little more hatred in her voice then he had. "I thought this was a girl's night out deal?"

"It's my house, and whenever my sister decides to watch my favorite movie in the world, which she usually hates, I can join when I want."

"James, Cynthia, cool it! Cindy overheard that I had gotten a hold of Silver Eye and wanted to watch it, so I invited her over, k? Dani said this was working exactly according to plan.

"Actually, I…" Dani sent Stacey a sharp, 'don't say anything' look, "was suppose to go to the mall with Libby, but she had to cancel to watch the Jamster Awards." Stacey corrected herself.

"So here's what we'll do, Cindy you sit on one end of the couch, Andy and I will sit next to you. Then Shayna and Stacey, and finally, Jimmy, you can have the other edge. Everyone happy?" Dani said.

"Except I thought we were going to watch Seven Days After." Andy said trying his best to sound confused.

"They were sold out, and Dad said he was going to be watching the one we own. How about we watch it later?"

"Ok," Andy said. _This would be SO much easier if I didn't know the whole plan, oh well; Dani wants those to together, so if it's the last thing I o they will be together._

Dani walked over and put the disk into the DVD player. "Ok, everyone take your seats, I'll get the lights." Dani said, everyone did as told, and Dani turned the lights off and ran… er stumbled back to the group, stubbing her toe on her bedpost, her dresser, and… a pencil?? Finally she reached the group and lumped in between Cindy and Andy, and landed short, right on top of Andy. "Sorry," she whispered, because the movie had already started.

Being one of those people who easily get caught up in the plot of movies, Cindy was prying onto Dani's arm during one of the main fighting scenes when Jet's girlfriend's life was at stake. It was then Dani decided would be the perfect time for phase two,  "Man, I'm getting kind of hungry, I'm gonna go get some popcorn, Purple Flurp, and Purple Dew; as well as see if mom has any of those Hershey Deluxe Chocolate Brownies made yet. Andy, would you please come with, Stace, can you get the pop?"

"Wait a second, we're talking about Hershey Deluxe Chocolate Brownies; I'm coming!" Shayna said getting up with the rest. "We'll be right back." Stacey, Dani, Andy, and Shayna and ran up the stairs.

"You think they planned this?" Cindy said really wishing that she had someone to hold on to, or lean against; because she was getting a little tired.

"No… I know they did.  Can tell when Stace is for real and when she's acting, and this whole night has been SO much acting it's not funny."

"But why?"

"You're kidding me, right? You seriously have no idea?"

"Well…. I kind of have an idea… but…"

"Yea… same for me. Ok on the count of three say why you think they planned this."

"One…two… three!" They counted together. "They want me to tell you the truth." They both said, again in unison.

"Which is what?" Jimmy asked, not paying ANY attention to the movie anymore.

_Cindy, come on, think girl! You can't tell him the REAL truth… um…_ "Humphrey's adopted." _Ok, so…. Maybe just saying the REAL truth would have been better._ "What's it they wanted you to tell me?"

_Why should you say the REAL truth, she didn't? _"Goddard's made out of parts of my mom's blender."

_Does he seriously think I buy that… well mine was a lil far fetched too. _"Cool, glad I got that off my chest!"

"Me too! I hate keeping that secrete from you, but you know, you already teased him enough, so I thought it was the right thing to do. Think those girls are done yet?"

"Give em' a lil more time. It's only been a few minutes." Cindy said, and then she and Jimmy turned their attention back to Silver Eye. Once again they got into the movie, and about fifteen to twenty minutes later again thought about the food they were supposed to be getting. "Ok, they've been up there long enough to eat all the popcorn themselves, let's go get them!" Jimmy agreed and the two of them ran half way up the stairs but stopped when they saw something on the top stair. As they got closer they saw it was a plate with 3 Hershey Deluxe Chocolate Brownies, and a bowl full of now cold popcorn, a glass with two straws, and a note. Jimmy picked up the note and read it aloud.

"'Sorry, Dad was watching Seven Days After and it was at Andy's favorite part. G ahead and keep watching Silver Eye, and enjoy! Love; Shayna, Stacey, Dani, and Andy.'" Jimmy read from the paper. "Dad, watching Seven Days After? Definitely a set-up! And I've watched Seven Days After with Andy and Dani before EVERY part is his favorite. Oh well, might as well watch the rest of Jet Fusion."

"I guess your right… but what are we going to do about the drink," Cindy said turning back towards the basement. 

"There's two straws, so we'll know which is which because I usually chew on my straw. So no problem there!"

  "Um…. I kind of chew on my straw too."

"Great… you can have it, I should probably cut back a little on the sugar."

"Sacrificial, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you really do like me more than you let on. However, I must let you have the pop because Purple Flurp is your favorite."

"Sacrifice and knowledge, I'd say it's you who likes me more then you'll admit. However, you're a girl, and a guest, so you must have the pop."

"Well, that's awfully nice of you."

"Yea, well, just don't get used to it!"

"I wasn't gonna! Now let's go finish Silver Eye." Jimmy decided that was a good idea and they went back to watching the movie. When it was over they went upstairs, to find Seven Days After was only halfway through. And Dani, Andy, Stacey, and Shayna were on the couch, with a plateful of brownies watching the movie. At least Andy was… the girls were talking about…"

"Did I just hear what I think I heard?" Cindy said.

"Depends on what you think you heard." Jimmy said more confidently then how he felt. _If she heard what I heard, two things will happen by the end of the night. One, Cindy will finally be mine. Or two, she'll officially hate me for not telling her."_

 _If he heard what I think I heard I'll be Jimmy's girlfriend by the end of the night…. Or he'll hate me for the rest of eternity. I mean he couldn't possibly like me if he knew I liked him the whole time… could he? Either way, Cindy Vortex would cease to exist, as the world knows her._


	9. Bed Time

"I wonder if Jimmy and Cindy have said they liked each other yet?" Dani said… leaning against Andy toward the girls, who were playing cards and talking about Cindy and Jimmy. 

"I hope so… they're little pranks are starting to get a lil out of hand. Got a two?" Stacey said.

"Go fish. Yea… that last one could have seriously hurt Cindy. I know that wasn't the intentions… he just wants her attention. Have a King?" Shayna asked Dani.

"Darn it!" Dani said handing over her king. "He has her attention, he just doesn't know it. Have a seven?"

"Man! You two must have God on your side! I know, but as smart as he thinks he is, you'd think he'd notice! Got a queen?"

"Man!" Shayna said.

"Yea! I got one!" Stacey said hoping up and throwing her cards all over the place! Andy couldn't help but laugh at Dani and her friends. No matter how long they'd known each other, he still found their hyperness and unpredictability amusing.

"Stace, you're not supposed to let us see your cards!" Dani said laughing so hard she could barely sit up straight. Soon Shayna started laughing and the three of them were in a heap on the floor laughing as if there was no way to stop.

"Ok, so I _was_ trying to watch the movie." Andy joked.

"Sorry sweet… tea anyone?" Dani said. Stacey and Shayna just laughed all the more. "Guy's Andy said to be quiet, this is his favorite part in the movie!" Dani said trying to make them be quiet before they gave anything away.

"So… Andy thinks the whole entire movie is his favorite!" Stacey said. Dani rolled her eyes then grabbed the blanket Andy was using and forced him to share. 

"I'm cold too!" she complained.

"Sure…" Stacey said. She had no idea how Andy could believe that one because Dani had just gotten off the floor from being in a group pile of laughter, and that surely was not cold. 

"So, Dad was watching Seven Days After, huh? That explains why you 4 have the whole couch to yourselves and Dad and Mom left a note saying they went to the hospital to check on Sandlake's daughter, and to behave ourselves?" Jimmy said 5 minutes later just as Dani was about to fall asleep on Andy's shoulder.

_They did? _Dani thought tiredly. "He had to leave… so we restarted it for Andy." Dani said yawning.

"And what about you falling asleep on Andy's shoulder, that had to take at least… um an hour, meaning Dad was never watching the tape." 

"He's a good friend, and you know when I am tired I fall asleep easily!"

"Whatever sis, but just to let you know, Cindy and I are not going out." Jimmy said, his head dropping just a little, just enough for Dani to tell.

"I never said you were."

"That's what this was all about. Oh, and tip, next time, be a little more creative than the old leave them alone, we're smarter than that you know?"

"Told ya so!" Stacey said triumphantly.

"Stace, who's side are you on?" 

"Yours and Andy's."

"Just checking."

"Yea… I'm getting kind of tired." Stacey yawned.

"Me too… I'm going to have to call mom and tell her I'm spending the night. Remember how happy our parents were when they found out that we were all who we said we are?"

"Yea! Wish they could have stayed that way. The whole week they took me seriously if I told them something, now whenever I talk to them on the Internet, well. It's always,  'haven't you outgrown that yet?' Like they can't take me seriously."

"You know, Stace we should finish our book, the parental guidebook, remember?"

"Yup! We made it up to number 20! That was SO much fun!"

"Hello??? You are not the only ones here, Cindy and me are here too you know?"

"Yea… but you two have unresolved issues, so you go figure those out, and we'll go back to watching the movie." Dani said, now sitting up.

"And Jimmy's room would be the ideal place… Goddard might be able to help… but just solve it, ok?" Stacey said. Dani and Shayna gave her a 'what was that about' look. "What? Just a suggestion."

They all went back to watching Seven Days After, even though the girls, besides Dani who'd seen it SO many times before, had no idea what was going on.  This being so, it was not long before Shayna and Stacey were on the floor, playing handclap games and laughing hysterically when they messed up. They kept doing this until about five minutes before the movie was over. In which time they decided to turn around and giggle at Dani, who was asleep next to Andy, and Andy, who was about to fall asleep, himself.

"Ok, all Goddard did was keep playing back scenes from the fifth grade where we were nice to each other." Jimmy said reentering the room.

"Yea, like he showed us the Brobot clip, when we were in space, in the dungeon, the party we had in Egypt, and a bunch of other scenes that we lived through!"

"Maybe that in it's self is what Goddard thinks is the deal?" Stacey suggested. "But Dani told me not to let Cindy leave till you've resolved your issues."

"You can't do that!" Cindy said… "Not that I have any issues to resolve."

"Called your mom, told her you were spending the night as my guest. She said to behave, and she'll see you tomorrow, after work, me and Dani are teen-sitting you!"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" Cindy said.

"Well, Jimmy could give up his bed, or you could sleep downstairs in Dani's bed, since looks like her and 'prince charming' are sleeping there." Stacey said. 

"I can't believe your doing this, I have no 'unresolved issues!' Cindy practically yelled. But it didn't matter Jimmy, Shayna, Cindy, and Stacey were the only ones awake to hear. 

"Did you hear that?" Shayna said yawning?

"No, what?" Stacey asked.

"When Cindy yelled I heard Andy say, 'Dani, honey quiet those kids.' Then, a little louder, I heard Dani reply, 'In a second sweetie.'" 

"Oh… Man, I always miss that type of stuff!" Stacey cried. "And as your sort-of-in-a-weird-kind-of-twisted-way sister I'm telling you to get to bed. And Cindy, your other option is to sleep on Jimmy's floor. Now get to bed, both of ya!" 

"Cin, you can have my beds, you are the guest after all." Jimmy said following Stacey's orders, just give me a sec to get into my pajamas, k?"

"Thanks, Jim. But PLEASE don't call me Cin… sounds a lil to… sweet."

"Whatever." Jimmy said.  _Why do I even bother? Every time I try she blows it off or says something to the effect of be quiet! _"I'll call you up in a few."

"K." _Why do you do that to yourself? Every time he says something that might just say he likes you, you reject it! _"Dani and Andy make a cute couple don't they?"

"Yup, I can think of two other people in our group that would make a cute couple… and it's not me and Ben." Stacey said jokingly.

"Ok, so you know I like him, would you please quit mentioning it? It isn't like I have a quark of a chance!" Cindy said clearly up-set.   

"Who's your competition?" Shayna asked.

"Well… no one really, but it's obvious that he doesn't like me."

"Or are you afraid of the exact opposite? Maybe, you're scared cause what you want to happen, just might happen and that scares you."

"Huh." Stacey and Cindy said with confused looks on their faces; even though Cindy knew that Shayna was right.

"I mean, perhaps it's not the fact Jimmy for sure doesn't like her that scares Cindy… perhaps it's that she's sure Jimmy does like her." Shayna explained.

"Why would that scare me? Isn't that what I want to happen?" Cindy asked, even though she knew that was exactly her problem.

"Because, like Dani, you are afraid of the past. Admitting you like him, while knowing he likes you means putting the past behind you, and face the music. Your popularity, your pride will have to be swallowed. And that's scary, I know, but your not in fifth grade anymore, your almost a freshman for goodness sake!" At the mention of her name, Dani wiggled a bit and muttered here as if someone was taking roll. The other girls giggled,

"Yea, but, like you said, I'm sacred." Cindy said.

"You can come on up, hon…k the horn fore you enter though, it… turns off the anti-girl ray!"  

"K, be right up!" Cindy screamed up the stairs. "I didn't know he had an anti-girl ray."

"You seriously think he has an anti-girl ray? He has a sister… it's impossible!"

"Yea, I kind of guessed… but still…" 

"Cindy, this is your very dreams coming true, do yourself a favor and embrace it, enjoy it! Your dreams don't come true all the time." Shayna said. Then in a vice that only she could hear, "I know mine don't."

Then for some odd reason, Dani whispered, "Don't give up hope Shay." Eyes closed, and clearly still asleep, because if she were awake she wouldn't have allowed herself to be hugging Andy as if he were the teddy-bear she had downstairs on her bed.

"Ok, so that was weird!" Stacey said. "And, you missy, have to be getting to bed!"

"K, and Shayna, can we continue tomorrow, like when Jimmy's not around."

"Sure... but don't put me on Stace's bad side by making you stay up a minute longer, k?"

"Right! Thanks, you're pretty cool for a freshman!" Cindy said.

"Anytime… ok so not literally anytime, because Stace might get mad, but you know! God Bless and God night!"

"Now! Get to bed now, your mother's gonna kill me!"

"Done! I'm going! Right now!" Cindy said running up the stairs and forgetting to honk the horn that Jimmy had said was there. Only when she dived into his bed did she notice that an alarm did not go off.

"You know, I didn't hear an alarm go off?" Cindy mentioned to Jimmy, who was on the floor.

"Must have forgot to set it. Your lucky." _And not cause the alarm that doesn't exist decided not to go off either. _

"Jimmy thanks, for giving up your bed… it's not that bad."_ Not bad at all! Smells like… well like Jimmy… but SO did not just seriously think that! I mean what's Jimmy smell like? _"Night!"

"Night, Cindy." Jimmy said, and then fell straight to sleep. "I'm gonna marry you one of these days." Cindy heard him mutter before falling asleep. After hearing that, which was rather normal compared to Dani's 'don't give up Shay,' Cindy went straight to sleep; only to end up dreaming about her and Jimmy's wedding.

Early the next morning, around 5:00am, Judy and Hugh got home. They entered through the garage; so they had to creep pass Shayna and Stacey sleeping soundly in the beds downstairs. However going upstairs was a little bit trickier, because they had no idea Dani and Andy were asleep on the couch. "Shhh…" Judy said as soon as she saw Dani's hair hanging off the edge of the couch. Unfortunately she was to late and Hugh had already slammed the door behind them. "Oh, Hugh, look at our little Dani, remember when she was born, then when we saw her again and she was ten! Now she's a big sophomore, almost out of high school! And that nice boy friend of hers, Andy, nice kid." She said, and went to go get a cover for Dani. 

"Oh, Hugh, look at them! I'd get my camera but I don't wanna wake them, I mean they're so cute!" Judy cooed when she saw Dani and Andy, lying down asleep on the couch. Dani was now substituting the teddy bear for Andy's arm. 

"Yea, I remember what it was like to be fifteen and seventeen," Hugh, said a little to loudly. Judy giggled remembering how she and Hugh met, he seventeen, and she was fifteen.

"Mom, when'd you get home?" Dani asked yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Just now sweetie, go ahead and go back to sleep."

"Wait!" Dani said realizing the position that Andy and her had literally fallen into. She quietly sat up. "How's Mr. Sandlake's daughter?" Dani asked curiously. 

"We'll tell you when we tell the rest, is Cindy still here?"

"I dunno."

"K, well your father and I are going to bed, and I suggest you do too."

"I guess." Dani said resituating herself on the couch. After her parents left she happily fell asleep.


	10. Saturday Morning

Shayna was the first to wake up, at 7:30am. She opened her eyes and realized that it was Saturday. Jumping to her feet, but still on Dani's bed, she hopped over to Stacey's bed and began jumping p and down. "Get up!" Shayna yelled still jumping. Stacey groaned and turned over, in the process hitting Shayna's foot. "Up!" Shayna commanded, jumping over Stacey and then jumped one last time to be sitting on the edge of the bed.  

"I'm up, I'm up!" Stacey mumbled through her sleepy voice.

"Come on! I want to get to the mall, and preferably before they close!"

"Ok!" Stacey said now fully awake, and getting out of her bed. "I call first shower!" She grabbed a clean t-shirt and some jeans from the pile of clothes on the floor. Shayna could not help but laugh at Stacey and Dani's idea of organization; not that it was that different from her own.

Dani and Stacey, who as with the rest of the older kids a size difference; Dani a large and Stacey a medium, mainly shared their clothes, except for the few sets of clothes Dani had hanging on her side of the closet for whenever Andy and her would go somewhere. They kept all of their clean clothes, folded, in a pile in the left corner, and all their dirty clothes in a semi-spread out pile in the right corner. Except, when Judy would make them hang their clothes up, or the two times during the week where Judy would gather up all the dirty laundry in the house. However, the spare clothes, that were kept for when the rest of the group came over, were kept in the nightstand by the bed. The first drawer was the younger girls' spare clothes; which Cindy, Libby, Shelby, and Brittany shared, even though each of them had at least two outfits of their own. And in the lower drawer were the clothes for the older girls'; Stacey, Dani, Heather, and Shayna all shared those, even though Stacey and Dani had their own main clothes, they used the other girls' too because they got sick of wearing the same thing.

"Where's Dani's pullover/hoodie thing?"  Shayna asked Stacey going through the pile of clean clothes.

"Try the closet, she hasn't used that since it started warming up."

Shayna look in the closet, sure enough, there it was. Dani's pullover/hoodie was blue and said 'Brain Washed' in orange letters, on the back was a piece of scripture that said something about the renewing of your mind, Romans 12:2. "Hurry up and get in there! If Dani wakes up I'll never get to shower!" Stacey couldn't help but laugh at that, it was a well-known fact in the group that Dani took the longest showers, and while everyone always got their turn, those after Dani got n about thirty minutes after they woke up, at the earliest.

"I'm going in a second, go ahead and wake Dani up, but be sure to tell her she's after you." Stacey said, and then disappeared into the girls' bathroom.

So, Shayna proceeded up the stairs, to go wake up Dani, and cracked up when she saw the two on the couch. Andy had his arm on top of Dani, and Dani was again using that arm as a teddy bear. "Dani, wake up!" Shayna said no to quietly. Immediately Dani woke up and instinctively rolled over, waking up Andy. "Well, looks like you two had a nice night." Shayna said in a semi-teasing voice so that only Dani would catch that she was teasing them. Dani shot Shayna a quick glace that clearly said 'watch it.'

"Actually, besides being slapped in the mouth with Dani's head, I did sleep pretty well." Andy said winking at Shayna. Shayna was the only person who knew Dani and Andy liked each other. While everyone, including all the eight graders in the group, besides Andy knew Dani liked him, no one was for sure rather Andy liked Dani or not. Shayna wouldn't even had known if she hadn't caught Andy at a down time when all he wanted was someone to talk to; and even in that circumstance he made her swear not to tell anyone, including Stacey, and especially Dani.

"Well, if you two would hurry up and get off the couch we could go to the mall!" Shayna said. "Today's the day they release the new summer clothes."

"I'd love to see all you girls' run around trying on everything in sight, but I can't because Dani is blocking the only exit off of the couch." Andy said tickling Dani and making her roll off the couch and on to the floor, and then Andy stood up and helped Dani off the floor. "Man, my mouth hurts thanks to a certain someone slapping it as they woke up," Andy said in a teasingly chastening tone. 

"Sorry," Dani said smiling at how Andy was never able to sound serious, unless he was.     

"Don't just say sorry, kiss it!" Shayna said gleefully.

"What?" Dani and Andy said together. _She so did not just say that!_ Dai thought.

"Whenever you hurt someone, you're supposed to kiss it to make it feel better." Shayna said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Dani and Andy both sent Shayna a fairly sharp 'what do you think you're doing?' type of look.

"It's okay, it doesn't hurt anymore." Andy said. However, Shayna could still see a red spot on his mouth, she lightly touched the red spot. "Ow!" Andy said reaching up and covering his mouth with his hand.

"See, Dani, if you kiss it, all will be better."

"I'm pretty sure that would just make it worse, and why would someone as smart as you resort to using pre-school remedies?"

"How could it ruin anything, 'love heals all wounds.'" Shayna quoted.

"Shayna, I'm seventeen, I think I can suffer a little pain, and even if she did…" Andy paused for a second, "kiss me, you said love heals all wounds, and there would be concern and maybe compassion, but doubt there'd be love."

"Are you saying that even if I did it'd be pointless with no love, Andy you know I love you… as a friend." Dani said catching herself.

"Compassion and love go hand-in-hand Andy." Shayna said matter-of-factly. Andy couldn't believe he was losing, to a freshman.

"No, I'm not saying anything besides it wouldn't help according to her argument because the type of love she's talking about doesn't exist, does it?"

Dani wanted to say no, really she did, but the longer she thought about it, the more she realized that the answer was yes, the kind of love Shayna was talking about would be there. "Well… it really doesn't matter because Andy said he was okay."

"Dani," Andy said forgetting Shayna was standing right beside the both of them. "That sounds a whole lot like an attempt to change topic."

"Um… I have to…" Dani said fidgeting with the necklace she was wearing.

"Answer me, would there have been love in your feel better kiss had you have kissed me, or would you rather show me."

Dani looked down, there was going to be no escape this time. "Depends… what type of love are we talking about?" She said knowing full well what Shayna and Andy were talking about.

"What do you mean what type?" Andy asked, he thought they had been on the same page.

"I think she means what level, like there's brother/sister, boyfriend/girlfriend, friend, best-friend, parental, husband/wife, and a few others." Shayna explained.

"Well, since you basically said there'd be some sort of love, what 'level' do you think it would be?"

"Somewhere… between best friend, and…" Dani paused, if she said it, would he freak? They had talked about always being there for each other friends forever no matter what girlfriends or boyfriends or whatever came along, they'd stick together.  But never did either of them mention what if they fell for each other, if they were the boyfriend or girlfriend? "Shayna, could you go ahead and go take your shower now so I can have it soon?" 

"But… ok." Shayna said then she turned and ran down the stairs, she could not wait to tell Stacey.

"As to answer your question," Dani didn't know how much fast, if at all, her heart could beat, "it would have been somewhere between best-friend and boyfriend/girlfriend."

"Does that mean you like me as more than a friend?" Andy asked, not moving his eyes from her.

"A little…"

"Dani, are all the clothes downstairs?" Cindy said coming down the stairs from Jimmy's room.

"All the littler ones are, actually, all of the girls' clothes are." Dani said sounding both agitated and relieved.

"Sorry, I didn't know if Judy had done the laundry this week or not, I'm just gonna go ahead, head down stairs and wait for you to get in and out of out of the shower, assuming you've already called next shower."

"Yes, I did." Then turning to Andy,  "I better go on down."

"Yea, Cindy, is Jimmy up?" 

"Yea." 

"K, then I better be getting up there and getting my clothes on as well." Andy said, _Man! I was so close! Oh well… I probably don't want to know what she was going to add after that 'a little.'_ Andy thought to himself.

Dani went downstairs and Andy turned the opposite way and headed upstairs to Jimmy's room, each turned their head and looked at the other before disappearing behind the doors, but neither saw the other.  

Once behind the closed door that separated the stairs that lead to the girls' room from the living room Dani immediately started looking for Shayna. "Stace, have you seen Shay?"

"Yea, she's in the bathroom taking her shower now."

"No, I'm here." Shayna said emerging from the bathroom in a blue t-shirt and jeans. "And I'm using your hoodie/pullover thingy, k?" Shayna said going over to the bed where she'd laid down the pullover/hoodie.

"I should say no, but you did ask, so; ok."

"What'd I do? I thought we all shared?"

"Normally we do, but let's see, does 'well, kiss it!' ring a bell?" Dani asked trying to sound mad, but couldn't help but smile at the brilliance of Shay's line.

"Now this, I gotta hear!" Stacey said diving onto her newly made bed.

"Stace, not now, I gotta go get a shower so that Cindy can get a shower so that we can go to the mall!"

"Later? I highly dislike being last to know everything."

"Totally, but seriously, I'm gonna go hop in and out of the shower!"

"Sure. Can Shay tell me?"

"I dunno, I'd think you'd enjoy it better if you heard both sides, and I don't want Shay to ruin it, not that she would!" Dani said, then she went to take her shower, meanwhile Shay and Stace did each other's hair in French braids, but it took them two or three tries on each of the sides to get them right. Which just took enough time for Dani to finish her shower as they Shayna finished Stace's hair. "Hey, who does y hair?" Dani moaned when she saw that between the two of them they looked pretty good.

"The usual?" Stacey asked even though she knew the answer.

"No, I want it in one of those bun-type things." 

"Really?" Stacey said surprised, "Ok, now I gotta know, are you and Andy going out?" Stacey said gathering the detangler, the water bottle, a hairbrush, and a few hair bands out of the pile on their dresser.

"No, but still, is it a crime to want to look different every once in a while?" 

"It is when Andy's involved!" Stace said grabbing a hold of Dani's hair.  

"Whatever, I just am sick of looking the same, I jut want… something different."

"You know, look could be replaced with act there!" Stacey said, once again using one of her totally genius and random lines.

"Why can't you wear it in a French braid like us?" Shayna asked.

"I could, just that usually don't work with my hair." Dani said. 

"Wow, Dani, you're already out? Stace, isn't that a record?" Cindy said hearing Dani's voice above the television.

"Yes, I'm out, meaning it's your turn," Dani said turning to face Cindy; "Ouch!" Dani cried, Stacey and Shayna rolled their eyes.

"You can't move when your hair is in our hands!" They both said at the same time, which made all three girls laugh uncontrollably for about 5 seconds, in which time Shayna and Stacey noticed that they were supposed to be doing Dani's hair, so they went back to work. 

"And… no the actual record is 5 minutes, set last year, before we all ditched her and Andy at the mall."

""Oh yea, that!" Cindy said.

"And right before Valentines Day! Could you possibly think of a more obvious scheme?" Dani asked actually holding her head relatively still. "I mean…He TOTALLY would have seen that coming, do you know how AWKWARD that was?"

"But you know you love us anyway!" Stacey and Shayna, each ting the end of Dani's hair in a rubber band. "Done!"

Again Stacey handed Dani the lil mirror that no one could see anything with, and Dani decided to go really check it out. She went to the back wall and looked at the front, Shay and Stace had done a pretty good job. Then she tried to look at the back, turning her head any possible way she could. "Um Dani, I don't think, no matter how many ways you turn, that you'll be able to see the back of your head." Stacey said before she joined Shayna in rolling all over the, not so newly made, bed in yet another fit of laughter.

"Yea, well, I don't think that you could be serious if you had to!" Dani said walking back over to the now totally un-made bed, and helping Shayna and Stacey sit back up. "I swear you two are worse then a teddy-bear with no fluff in it!"

"I wouldn't want to be serious if I could… it's to… serious!" Stacey said.  "Man, I'm starving! Shayna, we're going to stop by Mickey D's, right?"

"Shayna's driving? Why can't Andy?" Dani whined.

"Actually…. Second thought, Andy should drive!" Stacey said. "Sorry Shay!"

"Hey, Dani, can you help me figure out what x and y are? We just started using double variables." Shayna asked.

Dani, who didn't know Shayna brought anything besides the DVD to her house turned toward Shay, who was on Dani's still made bed with a math book in her lap and pencil in hand. "How'd you get your math book? I didn't see you bring it in?" Dani asked.

"Oh, this isn't mine, it's Stace's I'm just using it." Shayna said.

"Let me see." Dani said flopping on the bed next to Shayna. She showed Shayna how to work the problem. But not without confusing herself by only finding the value of x, because she had read it to say Andy instead of 'and y'.

"Hey, Stace, will you do my hair for me?" Cindy asked after she finished combing the tangles out.

"Sure, like ours?" Stacey asked. Cindy nodded her head in agreement. Stacey went to work, and within five minutes had it done. "Wait, I just realized, I still have to put on my make-up!"

"OMG! Me too!" Dani cried racing to the bathroom mirror, before long the other girls were trying to squeeze in as well. By the time Shayna squeezed in, there was a knock at the door. "Shayna, mind seeing who that is?" Dani asked trying her best not to laugh.

"Sure…" Shayna said rolling her eyes. _Oh well, I don't need make-up anyway. I was just going to use Dani's old lip-gloss. _Shay went to open the door at the top of the stairs. 

"You girls ready yet?" Jimmy asked. Jimmy was wearing a gray hoodie that was from Areopostle, and jeans. Andy had on a blue sweater with a gray stripe running across it, and above the stripe it said 'Jesusaves.' Both of the guys were clearly ready to leave at that moment. 

"Almost," Dani said putting the last of her eye shadow on. Dani looked into the mirror one last time. She was wearing her 'Meant to die' shirt. It looked like a Mountain Dew symbol, but instead of Mountain Dew it said  'Meant to die.'  However, it didn't matter because she was wearing her Anti-abortion hoodie, and of coarse a pair of her stretchy jeans. 

Stacey, who was wearing a white t-shirt with flowers and the words 'so what cares if I pray like a girl… male or female all are one in Christ;' and a pair o Dani's stretchy jeans, ran over to the door. "We'll be done in a sec, right now Cindy and Dani are getting dressed up for you guys." 

"She means… that we are getting ready for you to come down because we've been ready for the past… five minutes!" Dani said nervously trying to correct herself.

"Speak for yourself!" Cindy called from the bathroom, I just barely got out of the shower!"

"So, Andy, we're scared to let Shay drive, mind driving us to the mall?" Stacey asked.

"Yea, sure, I mean I can understand you being scared of riding with Shayna. It's the family van though." Andy said, referring to his family's gray van, Andy had a really nice metallic blue 2003 Corvette. 

"Great, Me and Shayna get back seats!" Stacey yelped. 

"I get middle!" Cindy and Jimmy called at once. 

"No, I get it." Jimmy insisted.

"I want middle!" Cindy persisted. 

"Guys, there's two middle seats, you can each have one!" Shayna said breaking the fight up.

"I guess that leaves me shotgun." Dani said, a little… or lot… less enthusiastic as she usually was when she got front seat.

"What's wrong, Dani?" Andy said rushing over to her and wrapping his arms around her. 

"Nothing, I just… nothing." Dani said smiling. "I just can't believe Shayna and Stacey."

"What'd they do now?" Andy asked.

"Well… I just have a feeling they planned like this whole weekend better then I planned last night." Dani said when she was sure Shayna and Stace had gone to the other side of the room to get their purses.  

"You think Shay and Stace can plan that good?" Andy asked raising his right eyebrow in a quizzical way, Dani couldn't help but laugh. 

"They are smarter than they seem, I mean they seem like they can't be serious… but that's a cover-up, they are both very smart." Dani said giggling.

"So…" Andy started to say.

"Kay, we're ready to go!" Shayna pounced in with enthusiasm.

"Kay," Andy said slightly disappointed that every time he tried to talk seriously to Dani, Shayna, Stacey, or Cindy would ruin the whole atmosphere.  Perhaps they had planned this weekend, oh well, if they did, he was going to sit back and enjoy the ride!


	11. Broken Or Torn Pancakes

"Everyone get in the car." Andy instructed. So everyone grabbed their shoes and headed out the door, while Dani wrote Judy and Hugh a note saying they'd be home for dinner. "Ok, so McDonald's, right?" Andy asked again in his normal tone.

"YAY!" Came the echo of all the other teens in the van. 

"Good! Let's put on some music, Dani, would you get my very limited CD collection out of the dashboard?"

"Sure." Dani said she grabbed a hold of the CD carrier and looked through the few that were there. There was the CD she had made him, the original Kelly Clarkson CD, A copy of the original Kelly Clarkson CD, and… "Dani's favorites?" Dani asked reading the label. She looked at the last CD… "Dani's Favorites? Why are there two?"

"Well, I wanted you to have your own… and I wanted to see what stuff was out there besides Kelly Clarkson. Not bad." 

"Andy! Why? It's not Christmas, Easter was a month ago, and my birthday's not for…" Dani stopped to count on her fingers.

"Four months," Andy said simply.

Dani finished counting. "Four months exactly, how'd you know so quickly?"

"So, everything working on your side," Shayna asked Stacey quietly in the back seat.

"Yup, every time they get into a certain atmosphere I had a perfect distraction come in. And thanks to Jimmy's mind-reading device you fixed for me, I can tell Andy's getting more agitated by the hour. How bout you?"  

"Perfect as planned, it's almost as if I'm not even trying to get them to talk around that subject, but we've had a few close calls, so keep an eye on them!"

"I know, I didn't think that either o f them would   crack so easily, but we don't want them to crack to early, has to be at just the right time."

"Shayna, Stacey, what do you two want to eat?" Andy practically yelled.

"Sorry, um, I'll take a biscuit and gravy, with a purple Dew." Shayna answered.

"And I'll have a hash brown, with Purple Dew too." Stacey said.

"Ok, So I want a biscuit and gravy, a hash brown, a sausage and egg, two pancakes and sausages, four Purple Dews, and two Purple Flurps" And said into the little machine.

"We're having a special one-year anniversary of 'I'm lovin it, and so our pancakes and sausage is buy two get one free, would you like to take this special offer?"

"Sure," Andy replied. "Thank you."

"Ok, so that's a biscuit and gravy, a hash brown, a sausage and egg, two pancakes and sausages, four Purple Dews, and two Purple Flurps, and a free complimentary pancake and sausage. Will that be all?"

"Yes, please."

"K, go ahead and drive up to the window." Andy followed the machines instructions and the six of them ate their food, either on he way to the mall, or in the mall parking lot.

"Andy, do you want the last of the pancakes and sausage they gave us?" Dani asked.

"I don't know if can!  Should we split it?" Andy asked, they were both starring at the unopened box.

"Sounds good to me, I mean, yea, let's do that!" Dani said, she lifted the box lid up, and there, in the middle was a stack of three humungous heart-shaped pancakes. Both of them stared at the pancakes for about a minute.

"Sheesh! It's breakfast… your supposed to eat it, not stare at it till it gets cold!" Shayna exclaimed. "Sides, it's not summer ye and it's getting cold in here!" Stacey, Jimmy, and Cindy all nodded their heads in agreement.

"I'm lovin it." Andy said simply cutting the hearts in half.

"Now it's a broken heart!" Dani said sounding almost a little upset. "How can you love a broken heart?"

"Because, It's not broken, it's just torn. And a torn heart can always be fixed."

"Stace, do something!" Shayna hissed quietly at Stacey. "Quick"

"Um… I… have to use the restroom, can we go in yet, you can take that into the mall you know!" Stacey asked going with whatever came out of her mouth.

"Well, let's go. Dani, will you get our pancakes?" Andy said getting the keys and hopping out of the van. All the other teens followed and ran into the mall to the food court, where there was a bunch of seating and, of course, a restroom. While Stacey went to the bathroom the rest of the group picked out a table and sat there, and Dani and Andy went back to eating their pancakes. _Ok, so I have no idea what the idea is, but they definitely have a plan…. How's it supposed to help Dani and me I'll never know? I mean...if they want us to be together… then why do they constantly try to interrupt us when something might actually happen? _ 

_Ok, so Stacey is like my twin, and whatever it is Shay and her have conjured up, it's way over my head. I mean, all they are doing is aggravating me, and how is that supposed to make me admit that I like him? _Dani cut into her side of the 'torn' heart.

"Now, it's broken." Andy said as Dani took her first bite. "If you are the one that breaks a heart, you can never fully put it back together. But if you just tear it…" Andy slid one of the lower pancakes next to the lower ones of Dani's half, "then with a little work, the heart can be whole again." He said adding butter to the crack; until neither of them could see that they were two separate halves.

"Oh, for goodness sake! It's food, not an art lesson! Just eat it!" Shayna said desperate to say something, and at this point, anything would do. "Stace is going to get back and when she does, I want to go shopping, so please, eat!" Andy and Dani went back to eating, in silence, and were finished just as Stacey came back. "I didn't mean stop talking full stop, I meant don't play with your food!" _Great! I think I may have waited a little to long on that last one!_

"K, so where we going first?" Stacey asked, rejoining the group.

"Um… Clair's?" Dani said forcing herself back into her real life and away from her thoughts. "I could use a… new notebook!"  She said, not thinking of anything but Andy's 'art.'

For the longest time, Dani had believed that she had a broken hear. But now, as simple as Andy's illustration, it was crystal clear she did not have a broken hear, just a torn one. Torn between her heart and her past.


	12. Shopping Fun

Chapter Twelve

"And afterwards I want to stop by Steve and Barrys University Sportswear for a few." Andy chimed in.

"And I need to check out E=MC Square to get a part for my latest invention. One of these day I want to go to New York City and see the real E=MC Square, the world's largest science shop."

"And sometime today I'd like to try on some fun clothes!" Shayna and Cindy exclaimed after everyone but them had said a store they wanted to go to. 

"Ok… so Andy, you go ahead to Steve and Barrys University Sportswear, which is across from Clair's anyway. Jimmy, wait until later, and Stacey, for goodness sakes, go to the Disney store… it is right next door after all!" Shayna said, I'll go with Dani and Jimmy, so as sibling rivalry won't break out. Whenever you two get done come on over to Clair's." Everyone agreed with Shayna's plan and went wherever they were supposed to.

"Ok, what's up?" Dani asked while she and Shayna were looking at notebooks.

"What do you mean?"

"You always look at the boas, and tiaras… what's up? Plus… I know you have some type of plan going on with Andy and me!"

"I have no clue what you're talking about." Shayna said picking up a gray notebook. "This is kind of cute." 

Dani grabbed the notebook out of Shay's hand. "Ok, you and I both know our whole group hates gray on anything besides clothing, what's up?" _Gray? I didn't know they sold gray at Clair's._

"Um, that's mine!" a little girl said taking the book from Dani_. _

"Shayna, that wasn't even for sale! Now you know as well as I do, ok better than I do, that there's something going on; if it has anything to do Andy or I; I want to know about it. So, does it have anything to do with me?"

"Maybe."

"Does it have to do with Andy?"  Dani asked just as Andy walked into the store, with a bag on his shoulder. "What'd you buy?" 

_"_The red Life Guard Hooded Sweatshirt_." _Andy said taking it out of the bag. 

"The one you've wanted forever?"

"Yea, I actually went ahead and bought it. I've decided to stop cutting myself short, if I have the will, and God provides a way, I'm gonna stop waiting for some miracle."

"What kind of miracle have you been looking for?" Dani asked flipping through a fuzzy pink notebook.

"Like some sort of sign…"

"Dani, does this look good on me?" Shayna said holding up some big earring hoops.

"Shay, those really are not your thing!" Dani said laughing at Shayna's attempt of a distraction. But once again no matter how lame the distraction Andy changed topic and watched Dani and Shayna, and eventually Stacey and Cindy try on every purse, tiara, and anything else they could possibly look at. In the end Dani ended up buying a bracelet, and the pink fuzzy notebook she was looking at when Andy came in.

"Where to next?" Jimmy asked. All four girls' eyes lit up. 

"Bloomingdale's." they said at once. The guys rolled their eyes, all three girls knew that they couldn't afford a sock at Bloomingdale's, so if they fell in love with something, chances are each of the guys would have to chip in.  All six teens, the girls leading the way, ran to the other side of the mall to Bloomingdale's, of course stopping by the candy store to pick out a goodie. Dani got a crunch bar, Andy got a snowcap, Shayna got some Starburst, Stacey got a Milky way, Cindy got some   Pop Rocks, and Jimmy got a pack of gum… that eventually got split between all six of them. They finally reached the other end and all four girl's mouths dropped opened. 

For the past month Bloomingdale's had been under reconstruction and closed, today was the opening day and it opened in exactly four minutes. But just from the outside view, the girls knew they could be in there all day, and the guys knew it was going to be 'fun' to get the girls out.

"Why do they even bother?" Andy asked Jimmy. "They know they can't afford a thing in that whole store!"

"Because, Dani knows you'll help out, and I think Cindy has a clue that I'll help her out. Man, why don't you just tell Dani?"

"I try… but it seems like Shay's doing everything to make that impossible. What about you with Cindy?"

"Our past. I mean she thinks I hate her, and what if she hates me?"

 "I really don't think that's a possibility, I'm in the high school now, but I remember the looks she gave you last year. Anybody with eyes knows you two like each other."

"Yea, but that was last year, I mean, this is a new year, and with the new-year comes new feelings."

"Jim, PLEASE!" Andy said sounding like a male version of Dani. "That girls' only fallen deeper in love with you! I overheard her tell Libby that she was going to ask you to Sadie Hawkins this winter, but she got sick so she couldn't."

"You're making that up!"

"Actually, I'm not. Wasn't she sick on Sadie Hawkins?"

"Well, yea, but you made up the part about her wanting to ask me."

"Did not. I do live in-between both of their houses."

"Andy, Jimmy, come one, they are opening in thirty seconds." Shayna said. Jimmy and Andy walked back over to the group, just in time for the doors to open. All four girls raced ahead straight for the prom dresses., and the guys, who never really caught up with the group ran after them. By the time the guys caught up each girl had at least one prom dress in her hands. 

"Bout time you guys showed up!" Stacey said. The girls tried on all the prom dresses, while the guys watched. Jimmy, who had his cell phone with him, took pictures of Cindy in the cute ones, and Andy gave him a dollar to take some of Dani, even though to the girls' it seemed he was playing a game. That went on for about two hours until the girls' got hungry.

"Let's go eat, I'm starving!" Cindy said.

"Ok, Chinese anyone?" Andy asked hopefully.

"Better idea, let's have a progressive lunch!"

"A what?" Stacey asked confused.

"A progressive lunch, like where we have a appetizer from a Chinese restaurant, fries from Burger King, pizza from pizza hut, and dessert from any of the dessert shops around here."

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Stacey and the others agreed.

"Ok, Shayna, you go get the fries from Burger King. Andy, take care of the Chinese appetizer. I'll get the pizza, and Jimmy, you get the dessert. Cindy go with Jimmy, and Stace, you're with me. Now let's go get our food!" Dani instructed. After getting their assigned foods all the teens met at their favorite table and began to eat. 

"Andy, could you please pass the Chinese doughnuts?" Shayna said when she noticed Dani reaching to the opposite side of the table, meaning they'd have to rub against each other in order for him to pass them. It worked as planned and Shayna could swear she saw both of them blush.

_Ok, this is so getting on my nerves! I know Shayna picked that moment on purpose, but like the WHOLE DAY she's kept us from getting together, what's the deal?_

"Thank you." Shayna said taking a Chinese doughnut off of the plate. She placed it next to her two slices of stuffed crust pizza and fries and decided that they should pray for their food. Shayna joined hands with Cindy, who joined hands with Jimmy, who grabbed Andy's hand, who lightly picked up Dani's hand, who caught Stace's hand, and Stace completed the circle. "Father thank you for this day you've granted us together. Thank you for the food that you have blessed us with, and help this day be the best it can be." She said, squeezing Cindy's hand.

"God, I thank you for not letting Jimmy and I ruin the day by fighting." Cindy said squeezing Jimmy's hand.

"Thank you for allowing me to spend this day with some of the best people I know." Jimmy said passing the prayer on to Andy.

"Lord, I pray that you would just help every girl in this group, that they may quit falling in love with stuff they can't afford, and that you'd bless Jimmy and I with loads of money to pay for whatever they can't." Andy said play-kicking Dani's foot during the girls' 'blessing.' He passed the prayer onto Dani.

"I just pray that you would never let us forget that every moment is a gift from you, and that you would help us make the most of our time here on earth." For some strange reason, Andy was soaking every word of that up. He whispered that he wanted to add something, and she passed the prayer back to him.

"I also pray that you would help me have the courage to tell Dani how I feel." He prayed then passed it back to Dani, who froze and Stacey took over anyways.

"Lord, I thank you that Shayna's plan worked and thank you for this madness being solved, Amen!" Stacey finished the prayer up. Everyone, besides Dani went straight to his or her food.

"What do you mean?"

"What?" Andy asked innocently between bites. 

"You know you're a horrible liar, what did you mean by 'help me have the courage to tell Dani how I feel?'"

"Um…" _Ok, so now would be a GREAT time for one of Shayna's interruptions!_ "Shayna, can you pass the Purple Dew?"

"Andy, we each have our own glass, yours is full, and right there." Dani said picking up the drink that was his.

"I…" Andy said taking a HUGE drink of Purple Dew and a HUGE breath… "Just feel that I wish you were back in my grade again!"

"Again you are a horrible liar; but I'm getting a vibe that it was partial truth."

"Dani, I'll tell you later, right now your stuffed crust is getting cold." Andy said, then for some reason not even he knew he placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Instantaneously any muscle that could be tightened up in Dani's body did so, but relaxed again in less then a second. 

"Relax Andy, it's not as if you were gonna say you love her or anything!" Shayna said, Andy shot her a VERY STERN 'watch it' look.

"How would you know?" Andy shot back on accident.

"Do you mean you were going to?" Dani asked, all of the small groups eyes were now starring at Dani and Andy, wondering what would happen next.   


	13. Out Of This World Love

"What are you guys looking at? There ain't no show going on!" Dani told everyone in the food court. It seemed to her as if every eye was watching them, when in reality only half of the people were, but still that was a lot.  The rest of the mall went back to doing what they were doing, and the whole group kept staring intently at Dani and Andy. "That means you guys too!" She said. 

"I said I'll tell you later." Andy said leaning over to get some money out of his pocket and at the same time whispered in Dani's ear. "When the whole groups not here, tonight, on the porch, ok?" Dani took a quick bite and nodded her head telling Andy she got it, and saying 'this food is good' at the same time. "So, what's next?" Andy said trying his best to switch subject. _Man, Shayna makes it look easy!_

"Actually, I'm kind of tired. Why don't we get a movie and go home and watch it?" Shayna suggested. No one argued, all of them had been running around like crazy.

"What movie?" Jimmy asked.

"A Walk... or Trip… to Remember? Dani suggested hopefully.

"Trip?" Andy asked confused.

"When we first went to see it at the movie the theaters Shayna was skipping up to the theater all excited saying how she's waited so long to see A… then she tripped and said 'I tripped' but all me and Stace heard was trip, it we call it A Trip To Remember!" Dani explained.  

"Riiight." Andy said, in all the time he's known the girls, you'd think that wouldn't surprise him, but it did. "And a Walk To Remember is fine by me! To bad Kelly Clarkson's not in it!" 

"Andy, dude, do you realized what you just said? You said watching a chick flick was ok!"

"I know. It's not that bad. Plus, ladies first, and it looks like they all agree on it. Not to mention, I'm in a weird sort of romantic chick flick mood today."

"So A Walk to Remember?" Shayna confirmed. Cindy nodded her head up and down repeatedly. Seeing Cindy so eager to watch it made Jimmy less resistant and he agreed as well. "Ok, then let's hurry up and finish eating, so we can stop by Teen Palace and grab some snacks."

"I want snowcaps." Andy said.

"Popcorn for me!" Shayna, Jimmy, and Cindy exclaimed.

"Umm… I'm not sure… I'll grab some, popcorn! Stacey said finishing her fries and doughnut.

"I'm grabbing the popcorn!" Shayna laughed.

"And don't forget Buncha Crunch! Dani exclaimed. All the teens finished their food really quickly and about a third of it was thrown away, to save room for the snacks, then they all loaded into the van, in the same order, and headed down the street to the number one teen supply store. 

Teen Palace had everything a teen could want for a night in, movies, lights, snacks, some music, and decorations. A lot of the stuff was not what the group considered cool, but some of it was, so they ignored all the rest and went straight back to the movie snacks. Each grabbed a couple bags of their favorites, and Shayna grabbed 2 boxes of popcorn. Then they headed home to watch the movie, but on the way decided to spend a little time at the arcade.

"Does everyone have about five to ten dollars?" Dani asked, once again acting like the 'mother' of the group.

"You know what I don't get?" Shayna commented. "Who decided that Dani and Andy were the 'parents' of the group today, I mean I'm the oldest girl, in fact, I'm the second oldest, and Dani is like forth!" This time Stace sent Shayna a 'what was that look' and Dani and Andy nodded their heads, they had sort of been acting like the 'parents' of the group throughout the day. In fact, besides them not kissing one could easily accuse them of being a couple.

"Well, Shayna, that is because I am the oldest, and out of the rest of the group, including you, Dani tends to be the most level-headed… which isn't saying much." Andy said opening the door to Teen Palace.

"Hey, I'm could be level-headed… but I find it's more fun not being level-headed. Level-headed people are too boring, and that's no fun." Dani stifled a laugh and Stacey had to lean against the wall to keep from falling over with laughter at their very old joke.

"Shay, that joke is SO old! I must have first heard it two years ago! And Stace, it's a VERY old joke, why do you STILL laugh at it?"

"Because, it's OUR joke! And it's SO dumb… that it's funny!" Stacey said regaining her stability.

"Ok, let's go!" Shayna said, anxious to get the skee-ball.

"Slow down there, still have to get the tokens!" Dani instructed, and again Shayna wondered why SHE wasn't the one telling Dani to slow down. "Andy, I'll play a basketball shoot out against you!" Dani said.

"Ok, how many tokens does it take?"

"I think two each." 

"That's not bad… I'll take you on twice!"

"Ok, but you better not let me win!"

"You know I'll play fair." Andy said.

"Jimmy, wanna go shoot some aliens together?" Cindy asked. She knew it was both of their favorites before the Yokians had abducted their parents.

"I guess, it's a lot more fun in real life though!" Jimmy replied. To the gang that was definitely the truth seemed like after actually beating the Yokians the game seemed pointless. However, it did have the newest gravity reducer that really made you feel as if you actually were inn space, and it was a two-person deal where one had to be the pilot the right way, while the other was on defense.  Jimmy recalled when he was younger he had been the pilot and had landed his ship among some peaceful aliens and still destroyed their planet. No place in the world claimed to have a better simulation.

"Stace, what are you going to do?" 

"I think I'll go see if I can knock those scary clown guys off the racks! I highly dislike the way they laugh! They deserve t be permanently knocked off!" Stacey stated. "One of these days, someone will knock them down, and I bet you they won't be back up!" Now it was Shayna's turn to laugh, through the years they'd known each other Stacey always tried to knock the clowns down, then acted upset whenever they sprang back up at the end.

"Ok, so when you're done with whatever meet back at the ticket counter, ok?" Andy instructed everyone. Without another word everyone separated.

"So, what is it you were going to tell me on the porch?" Dani asked as they walked over to the Basketball Shootout.

"Remember I said that I didn't need any distractions?" Andy said, tossing his basketball up and down.

"Yea, a year ago." 

"Well, I've really gotten to be closer with God through that year, and I know your only fifteen, and tech… actually…" Andy said correcting himself, he did NOT want to freak Dani out, and for some reason the girls seemed to FREAK if someone used the word 'technically;' "…actually can't date till you're sixteen, which isn't for another four months, but I really like you a lot and…" Andy stopped walking. "Since when did they put in a galaxy walkthrough?" He asked to no one in particular.  

What was just a few seconds ago a VERY loud place, now seemed as if Dani and Andy were the only ones there, surrounded by a dark tunnel, with 'stars' on the top, it seemed as if they were outside on a clear night. "And you were saying?" Dani said, her Brown-green eyes and face illuminated by the 'stars.'

"…And, I was wondering, I've asked your mom and dad, if you'd be my girlfriend." Andy finished, still standing in the middle of the tunnel; suddenly a kid ran into him, but just as quickly was out of sight.

Dani could feel goose bumps on her arms, even though she tried to convince herself it was because of the 'breeze' in the tunnel. "You asked my mom and dad?" Dani asked trying to comprehend everything.

"They said only house dates until you're sixteen, and I'm only allowed quick 3 second kisses." Andy said with a small laugh.

Dani stood there for about ten seconds, even though to Andy it seemed like an eternity. "I'd love to!" she said at last. She joined Andy's hand and they walked the rest of the way to the Basketball cage, and for the rest of the way it was either just them; or the 'stars' in the tunnel started shinning a little brighter. 

"Neutron, I'm pilot, ok?" Cindy said as Jimmy and her walked to the Space Encounter 3000. 

"Fine, I'll be defense. Since when did they add a stargazer tunnel?"

"I don't know, you'd think they would have advertised it." Cindy said, just before bumping into an older guy. She thought about turning around to apologize, but he seemed pretty occupied with something or other, so she and Jimmy kept walking.  "It is rather pretty though."

"An almost exact replica of the real outer-space!" Jimmy said amazed. "See how the big dipper is in comparison to the little dipper? And the way you can tell the white dwarfs and red giants, it's like so life-like!" 

"Not that I don't enjoy astronomy, I really do, it's just, I really don't feel like a science lesson… makes me think about Mr. Excidment." 

"Poor Mr. Excidment! I would hate to be him! The way he teaches makes it SO easy to say Mr. Excitement, I mean, astronomy's cool, and he acts like he'd rather teach kindergartners!" Jimmy said laughing, but then he caught himself, was he having fun, with Cindy? Like true fun, no teasing, no nothing but pure fun?

"I know! Did you notice the way he taught us about the process of nuclear fusion? You so totally blew him away on that one!"

"I know! I'm like sitting there going, 'come on! This is nuclear fusion! Have fun with it!"

"And burn down the school!" Cindy teased.

"Hey, in nuclear fusion there is no fire, just VERY hot temperatures, the teachers desk wouldn't have caught on fire if there hadn't been papers on them!" Jimmy said defending himself.

"I'm joking!" Cindy exclaimed. "Actually, I thought it was rather funny! Oh, look, here we are!"

"Ladies first." Jimmy said opening the spaceship door and doing a play 'bow', of course making Cindy giggle.

"If we lose you know it's your fault!" Cindy said climbing in and putting on her seatbelt.

"Why's that? Cause I know it can't be my charm or anything!" Jimmy said somewhat seriously.

Cindy play hit him, "Don't put your-self down like that! Surely there's someone who likes you." 

"Think I have a chance with Shayna?" Jimmy said now totally joking.

"Never, she's SO not your type," Cindy said. 

"So, what IS my type exactly?"

"Hmm… brainy, definitely someone that's close to your intellect, has an interest in science, Christian…"

"You know something funny?" Jimmy asked closing the door and buckling himself in.

"What's that?"

"Well, actually there's two things, we've spent EVERY WAKING moment, and sleeping moment, together without fighting for the past 36 hours. AND you fit in all those categories!"

"I do? Well... I forgot not popular."

"Cindy, your not exactly popular, your just not not-popular." 

"Let me finish! She'd have to be able to cook."

"Hey! How would you know how I cook, because I have no idea HOW you cook! But WHAT does cooking have to do with 'my type' anyhow?"

"Are you TRYING to get me to fit 'your type'?"

"NO… I'm just saying what's true… do you WANT to fit into 'my type'?"

"NO! Come on, let's get on with this mission!"

"Ok, where to?" Cindy asked hitting the start button and starting the ten-second countdown.

Dani and Andy were playing Shoot-off, and Dani was winning by twelve points. "Come on Andy, I KNOW you can play better than that!" Dani teased.

"Yea…  but then I wouldn't be able to make a great comeback!" Andy said dribbling the ball towards the goal.

"Andy, Michael Jackson can't make that good of a comeback in thirty seconds," Dani said pointing to the scoreboard, "What makes you think that you can?"

"Well," Andy said now dribbling in place at the free throw line, "first of all I can expect to do better than that because Michael Jackson doesn't play basketball… Michael Jordan does!" Andy said shooting an easy basket. "Michael Jackson is that guy you listen to when you're bored… or when it's on a random station." Andy said laughing.

"Oh yea…" Dani said.   "My mistake, Michael Jordan can't make that good of a comeback, how are you suppose to?" Dani said correcting herself, and dribbling the basket to mid-court.

"Because, even if I lose, I still win!" Andy said stealing the ball.

"How is that?"

"I still have you as my girlfriend, and I'm assuming I'll get a 'good try' kiss," Andy sad going to his basket.

"Andy! Quit ruining the fun! You would have gotten a 'great game' kiss if you had won or at least tried!" Dani said reclaiming the ball, or trying to.

"Man, my mouth does still kind of hurt from you hitting it this morning." Andy tried his best to fake, rubbing the wrong side of his mouth.

"From this morning, like eight hours ago? PATHETIC!"

"Well, you never kissed it, and according to Shayna it'll heal with one kiss."

"Andy! Come on! You know as well as I do that your lip is better by now!" Dani exclaimed. Then the buzzer rang, the score was Andy-five, Dani-fifteen. "GREAT comeback!" Dani said sarcastically, while throwing to ball towards Andy. She then headed of to get her thirty or so tickets.

"Yea, well, two points in thirty seconds isn't bad!" Andy said running to catch up with her.

"SO, why is it my fault if we lose?" Jimmy asked watching the countdown.

"Because, you are defense, I know how to fly this thing, but you are actually fighting these aliens." Cindy explained.

"I know how to shoot a missile Vortex!" Jimmy said as the 'rocket blasted off.'

"I wouldn't know that, I just know that the place I'm taking us is pure evil!" Cindy said steering straight ahead.

"Then why take us there?" Jimmy asked confused.

"Because, it's pretty, and I like a challenge… not that it's my challenge or anything."

"If you're talking about Candopia, no problem! I've gone there a few times myself, so beating the Candians should be easy!"

"Good! Then, you fight them, and I'll enjoy the scenery!"

"Have we cleared the atmosphere yet?" 

"Nope… we should clear it just about… NOW!" Cindy said instantly feeling weightless.

"I love this part!" Jimmy said un-buckling his seatbelt.

"Jimmy! The rules say to keep your seatbelt on!" Cindy exclaimed in fear.

"Come on, trust me, every time I ride this ride I unbuckle, trust me." Jimmy said in a serious voice, and offering his hand to her as a stabilizer, so she wouldn't totally flip when she unbuckled the seatbelt.

"Jim, what if we get caught?" Cindy asked hesitantly, yet still moving her hand toward the buckle.

"Cin, trust me, it's ok." Jimmy said, smiling sweetly.

"Ok." Cindy said taking the seatbelt off, and holding Jimmy's hand. For the fifth time that weekend Jimmy could feel his heartbeat increase, and goose bumps on his arms, "Whoa!" She screamed, as it seemed like she was floating around, however whenever she felt the seat it was right under her.  "This is… so cool!" Cindy said smiling brightly. 

"See, I told you."

"Are we actually floating?"

"Nope, but it sure feels like it!" 

"I know." Cindy said realizing her hand was still in Jimmy's. "Jimmy," Said pulling a piece of her hair behind her ear nervously. "You're not so bad, you know?" Cindy said looking straight into Jimmy's eyes, her green eyes sparkling in spite of the darkness. She didn't know why, but she felt somehow drawn closer to Jimmy.

"You're not that bad yourself Vortex. In fact, this weekend hasn't been as bad as I thought it would be." Jimmy said, feeling as if he literally would die if he were to leave Cindy's side at that moment. His ocean blue eyes stared into her emerald eyes, not wanting the moment to pass. 

Both staring at the other they leaned closer, and shared a gentle kiss, not even a second long. However, both still knew that nothing would ever be the same again.

"Jimmy, I think that I got us off track, so we'll just see where we end up." 

"That's ok, I don't care." Jimmy said, he took a breath…  he knew what he had to do… he had made a promise, and he had to keep it.


	14. More Than Friends

Cindy couldn't believe what just happened, did they just kiss? Last she knew they were still just-friends.

"Cindy, I made you a promise yesterday…" Jimmy started. "I promised you that if I should ever not be able to be sane while being away I'd tell you, and that just happened a second ago. I'm not saying I'm in love with you, for it was only a moment, but I am saying I defiantly like you." Jimmy said, still not breaking eye contact with her.

"Really? I felt the same way." Cindy said. 

"So, I don't know if being girlfriend and boyfriend is 'appropriate' at our age, but what about being more than just-friends?" Jimmy said. 

At that moment Cindy truly understood what Shayna meant. With her whole heart she longed to be better-than friends with Jimmy, yet she was scared. Their history, what would people think, and greater than that, what next? They had been the worst of enemies their whole lives, what would happen to the old scars? Cindy had no clue, but she liked the idea of being more than friends, so she simply answered… "I couldn't think of a better plan."

"Is it ok for more-than-friends to kiss?" Jimmy asked. _Is there even an in-between? Or did I just make that up?_

"I don't know, I don't see what a small kiss could hurt." Cindy said, then Jimmy and her shared a three-second kiss, just in time for game-over. They joined hands and exited, walking down through the galaxy walkthrough, on a straight collision course with that Dani and Andy were walking that very moment.        


End file.
